A Memory
by Caladhiel999
Summary: Legolas finds a young woman washed up on a riverbank. With no memory of who she is, she has no choice but to stay in the Woodland realm. She begins to grow curious of the king and he of her. Will this end in happiness? Or disaster? Rated M for language, violence, drinking and strong sexual themes.
1. Lost

**I have realized I have written stories for a lot of the elves but never for Thranduil. So I started to write this one. I hope you all enjoy!**

* * *

A Memory

Caladhiel Alcarin

Chapter 1

Lost

It was an ordinary day until she was brought to the healing halls. My son brought her back and my curiosity got the better of me. I walked into the healing halls and saw her. She was an elf that I could see, but she was not dressed as one would be.

"~Where was she found?~" I asked.

"~The prince found her in the river. She has taken a good knock to the head. The most he was able to get from her was her name. Aleena.~" said the healer.

It was a lovely name. She was dressed as though she were a dwarf.

"~See that she is cared for and then send her on her way.~" I said.

They nodded. I walked off and started to list off everything I had to do that day.

Aleena's POV

I heard voices but I could not understand what they were saying. I found the ability to open my eyes and look around. I did not recognize anything. The room I was looked like a healers domain. I slowly sat up but my head began to throb. I raised my hand to it but screamed in pain as I did so.

"Oh no dear you must not move!"

The woman came to me and helped me lie down. I looked at her and did not recognize her.

"Where am I?" I asked.

"The healing halls of the Woodland Realm?"

I did not know where that was.

"Where?"

She looked at me carefully.

"Do you know your name dear?"

I thought very hard but I did not. I shook my head and tears welled in my eyes.

"Your name is Aleena. That is all we were able to find out. Prince Legolas found you washed up on a river bank. Can you remember anything about that?" she asked gently.

I shook my head and a few tears fell down my cheeks. She turned to another woman and said something I did not understand. The woman left and then the healer turned back to me.

"She is going to bring the prince back, perhaps you shall remember something if you see him. Are you hungry?"

I nodded a bit and she left. I kept thinking but I could not remember who I was or what I was doing here. Not too long after she left, she came back with some food. An assorted tray of fruits and breads. Something felt wrong but I ate all of it. About an hour later the other woman came back with a man. He was quite handsome. He had pale blond hair, striking blue eyes and a strong figure.

"This is the Lord Legolas. Do you remember him?" she asked.

I looked at him carefully. There was something familiar about his eyes but I did not know him. I sighed and shook my head. Legolas came closer and knelt down beside me.

"So you do not remember anything my lady?"

I shook my head and more tears came. All I knew about myself was my name. And I had to be told what it was. The prince put a comforting hand on my shoulder and I tried to stop crying.

"~Your father said to be certain she was healed and then send her on her way. I do not know how we can let this poor girl leave like this. She has no memory at all. We do not even know if she can defend herself. Her arm will take a good while to heal.~"

I did not understand, but there was concern in the healer's voice. I looked at the prince and he looked concerned as well.

"~I will speak with my father. She is very young and she needs help. Surely he would not simply send her away if he was aware of her condition.~"

"Hannon le hir nin."

He nodded and gave me a small smile.

"You will be alright I promise." he said.

All I could do was nod.

Thranduil's POV

A knock came on the door at my chambers.

"Enter."

Legolas pushed open the door.

"What is it?"

"The girl Aleena. She has no memory of who she is. The healers said they had to tell her that what her own name was. She is badly injured."

"You would ask that she stay here?" I asked him.

He nodded. I did not like it.

"She was dressed like a dwarf." I said.

"Why should it matter how she was dressed? She needs our help."

I sighed but nodded.

"Very well, she is only allowed to stay until she has recovered her memory."

He nodded and then left. I was rather curious as to who this woman was.


	2. First Encounter

Chapter 2

First Encounter

I kept my distance from the girl. I wanted nothing to do with her and my days were hectic enough. Though Legolas and Tauriel, as well as many of my people, seemed to have taken a liking to her. Though she was becoming a bit of an annoyance to me. She seemed to be everywhere. Her exploring knew no end. She was like a child though she seemed older. I only hoped she would soon be gone.

Aleena's POV

The people here were kind to me. Though their king remained a mystery to me. Many of the elves warned me that he had a terrible temper. Legolas seemed nothing like him. Even he warned me not to go near him unless I had no choice. I took their advice and did not seek him out.

I enjoyed exploring the Woodland Realm. There were so many interesting places. Today I found a set of stairs I had not seen before. I ran up them and saw a great outlook. I went forward and looked over the land. Far in the distance I saw a great mountain. I could sense someone behind me. I turned briefly.

"Hello! Could you tell me what mountain that is?"

"Erebor. The Lonely Mountain, a stronghold of dwarves."

This elf had a deeper voice and a controlled one as well.

"Erebor?"

There was something familiar about that name. A memory of stone halls and laughter came to me. But as quickly as it had come it vanished. I shook my head.

"That was odd." I whispered.

I turned to introduce myself but the elf had gone. I smiled a bit and I hoped I saw him again.

Thranduil's POV

I was beyond frustrated. The one place I went to think and find peace had now been discovered by that girl!

 _Curse my decision to allow her to stay!_

I walked into my chambers and began to pace.

Aleena's POV

Legolas had arranged a room for me. It was comfortable and close to Tauriel. I had looked for the elf man again and again but it was as though he had never existed. I tried to forget but I could not. His eyes seemed burned into my mind and his voice was in my dreams. There were times I knew I saw him, but when I looked again he was gone.

This night I could not sleep. I got out of bed and wrapped my robe tightly around me. I went to the outlook I had found and sat down near the edge. I stared at the mountain. There was something so familiar about it.

"Who am I? I feel lost, as though I do not belong in the world. I do not know what to do."

I felt the tears come and I pulled my knees up to my chest. I cried silently.

"Why do I have no memory?" I cried.

I felt all alone. Even though I had friends, I felt lonely.

Thranduil's POV

There she was again. I narrowed my eyes and walked forward, intending to make her leave. I stopped when I heard her words. She was crying softly and wondering who she was, where she belonged. I felt sorry for her. If she had parents they were probably worried sick about her. I imagined what I would be like if Legolas were missing. I was going to walk forward, something in me wanted to comfort her. I stopped myself and shook my head. I turned to walk away but she saw me,

"You!"

I sighed but did not turn. She stood up and started to walk closer.

"I have been looking for you."

"Well you found me." I said.

I was trying to control my frustration.

"Who are you?"

I turned and looked at her.

"No one you can remember."

She looked a little hurt and I regretted my words.

"Should you not be in bed?"

She shrugged.

"I could not sleep. And something about that mountain seems familiar to me. I had a memory of stone halls and laughter. I could smell a feast and hear someone calling me. But that is the only memory I have had."

I just nodded but I could not bring myself to walk away. She looked at the mountain again.

"Do you know the king?"

"Very well." I answered.

She turned and smiled.

 _Such a lovely smile….NO! Control yourself!_

"I want to thank him for everything he and his people have done for me. I do not know what would have happened if Legolas had not found me. I would like to thank the king in person, but people have said I should avoid him if I can. I have heard he has a nasty temper, but I think he has a good heart. His people speak highly of him and they seem happy. He must be a very great king. If you see him will you tell him what I have said?" she asked.

"I will tell him."

She smiled again and nodded.

"Hannon le. I have been picking up on Elvish. I understand and know that I can speak it now. I hope I see you again." she said.

She left with a small wave and I watched her go. If I was being honest, I liked her a bit. She seemed so innocent to the world and its horrors. Something inside me, though very small, wanted to protect her. She filled my dreams that night. I could see her running through the forest, smiling and laughing. She took my hand and led me into the forest. This was not the forest I knew, it was alive! It was green and the animals were running about. They did not seem afraid of her. A bird hopped onto her finger and she stroked its feathers. She smiled at me again but then the dream went dark. I heard screams and sword clashing. I heard _her_ scream. I woke up in a cold sweat. I was breathing hard, my heart pounding in my chest.

"Aleena."

I put my robe and leggings on and went to her room. I cracked the door open and found her sound asleep. On my way back I started to think. I did not understand these dreams, but I knew it was her fault.

"She needs to go. And soon." I whispered.


	3. Dreams

**I happy you are all enjoying this so far!**

* * *

Chapter 3

Dreams

I started to fear going to sleep. She was in my dream every night. It was not that the dreams were bad. They were wonderful and I that was what I was afraid of. I could not go to my outlook because she was always there. My anger continued to build. I was worried if she remained here much longer I would become attached too her. I wanted her gone! I made my way to her room but I stopped when I heard Tauriel's voice.

"You must tell me!" Tauriel said.

"You must promise you will not tell anyone." said Aleena.

"I swear."

I raised my hand to knock.

"You remember the ellon I told you about? The one I met at the overlook?" My eyes went wide. "I saw him again that night. He is very handsome and his eyes seem to stare into my very soul. I do not know his name, but I cannot stop thinking of him. He is in my dreams almost every night."

"Have you asked his name?" Tauriel inquired.

"No, I am afraid he is only a dream. I look for him all the time. Yet when I think I see him he is gone. I must be going mad." she said.

My hand fell to my side and I could not move.

 _She dreams about me? Why? She does not even know me._

"I do not believe him to be a dream. I think you know in your heart he is real. Perhaps your dreams are telling you to find him. To tell him all that you need to." Tauriel suggested.

"I do not know how I can. I do not even know his name. I could not possibly tell him that. Would he even like me?"

I could hear the smile in Tauriel's voice as she said,

"You are one of the kindest people I have ever known. I do not know how anyone could not like you. I am sure this ellon will be no different."

Now I was worried. If this girl had feelings for me then things could be difficult. Especially when I dreamed of her almost every single night. I sighed and walked away.

Aleena's POV

Tauriel was always able to give me advice. I went outside and found a spare bow. I was interested and I wanted to try. When I touched it another memory came to me. Pouring rain and screams in the night. I heard howling and someone calling my name again. I immediately pulled my hand back.

"Who am I?" I whispered.

I took the bow in my hand and took an arrow. I pulled it back and fired. It hit the edge of the third ring.

 _It would seem I once knew how to use a bow._

I took another arrow and continued to practice. Every time I let loose an arrow I seemed to get better. Using the bow seemed familiar to me. It was as though my hands knew what they were doing. I smiled and laughed a bit.

"So you know how to use a bow?" came Legolas' voice.

I turned and smiled at him.

"It would seem so."

He smiled and walked up to me.

"I am happy to see your memory is coming back to you mellon nin." he said.

I knew he was happy, but I could hear some sadness in his voice.

"What is it?" I asked.

He looked at me.

"I hope that even when you do recover your memory, that you will visit us."

I smiled and hugged him.

"Of course I will. You and Tauriel have been so good to me. And your people have been kind and gracious. I will always come back here." I said.

He hugged me tightly. When we separated he smirked.

"What?"

He chuckled a bit.

"Tauriel tells me an ellon here has caught your eye."

I looked away and I blushed.

"Who is he?"

"I do not know his name. He has the most beautiful eyes, and he is very handsome. In truth he takes my breath away. But he is elusive. I have only seen him twice, and not for very long. I long to see him again, but I think perhaps he is shy." I explained.

He smiled and seemed thoughtful.

"Interesting. I would be most interested in meeting this ellon. He must have my permission before he can be with you." he joked.

I laughed with him and shook my head.

"Come, we should get some food. Perhaps later we will practice archery together."

I nodded and looked forward to it.

Thranduil's POV

Legolas came to see me that night.

"Is something wrong?"

He smirked.

"Must something be wrong for a son to see his father?"

I smiled a bit.

"My apologies."

He came inside and we sat down. I stared into the flames when suddenly he said,

"I know it is you."

I looked at him in confusion.

"What?"

He smiled at me.

"Aleena. I know it is you she keep trying to find. She said she met you at the outlook. I know you like to go there. Therefore I know it is you that has her interest."

I sighed and looked at the fire again.

"~That girl is frustrating. I cannot g anywhere without her being there. She needs to go and soon.~"

"~Have you grown heartless?~"

I narrowed my eyes.

"~Remember who you speak to.~"

He gave me a disapproving look.

"~I know to whom I speak. I know that ever since mother died you have not been the same. You have grown cold and distant, even to me. You nearly never smile anymore and I know you are lonely. I want you to be happy. Just as I know you want me to be happy. She is a wonderful woman. She is kind and so full of life. I think she could make you smile again if you would only give her a chance. You have no friends, and you make yourself busy everyday. Mother would not want you to be this way.~"

I stood up and shook my head.

"~And you believe a silly girl would be able to help me?~"

Legolas sighed and walked towards the door.

"~I wish you would try and be happy. Maybe there is a reason I found Aleena. And you are too stubborn to see it.~"

He left before I could say anything. I sighed in frustration, mostly because I knew he was right. No matter how hard I tried to take my mind off her, I could not seem to stop thinking of her. I sighed and decided to give in. I knew there was a possibility she would be at the overlook.

I went to find her sure enough there she was. Sitting on the edge and looking at the mountain.

"Do you ever sleep?" I asked her.

She jumped up and her hand flew to her heart. When she saw me she smiled.

"Its you."

I just nodded. She smiled and waked up to me. I was a foot and a half taller than her so she needed to look up. She was a beautiful girl I would not deny that.

"I hear you have been looking for me." I said.

She nodded and then turned back to the mountain.

"I been enjoying my stay here, but I have this feeling. I have to go to that mountain. Every time I see it I have that memory. I can hear laughter and smell a feast. I think I might find my memory or at lease some answers there."

For some reason I felt my heart pound at the thought of her leaving.

 _This is what I want! I am I feeling this way._

"Which is why I wanted a chance to see you again. Since I might not see you when I come back. You are very hard to find." she joked.

 _Never?_

"I am being honest when I say you have been all I could think about. Not that I mind though."

I did not know what to say. The way she spoke of me made me feel warm.

"I will not be going to the mountain right away. I need to make sure I can defend myself. So yes I will be leaving. I am going to come back from time to time, I have made some wonderful friends here." she said.

 _"Give her a chance…."_

I took a deep breath and walked up to her.

"You are a curious girl. I wonder why an elf such as yourself would have memories of a dwarven kingdom."

She looked down sadly.

"I wish I knew. I wish I knew a lot of things. Who I was, who my family is. There is a chance I will never remember. And I shall have to start a new life. And should I have to do that, I can think of no other place to do so than here." she said.

My eyes widened a bit. She turned and smiled at me again.

"So when will you tell me your name? Or do you not have one?" She joked.

I smiled a bit which surprised me.

"I might."

She laughed and shook her head.

"Well I intend to find out. Maybe I should get some sleep."

"I shall bring you back to your room."

She smiled and nodded. We walked back in silence but her smile remained on her face. We reached her door and she looked at me.

"Thank you for talking to me tonight. I hope I see you again soon. And maybe you will tell me your name?" she said.

I smiled small.

"Perhaps. Rest well my lady."

She smiled and nodded. She walked inside and closed the door. I stared at the door for a minute longer.

"Sleep well." I whispered.

I made my way back to bed and laid down. I knew she would be in my dreams tonight, and I was looking forward to it.


	4. Late Nights

Chapter 4

Late Nights

Aleena's POV

Every night for the past month I been with the ellon. I still did not know his name. At first he never smiled, now I would catch him smiling here and there. I loved his smile, it made his face light up. Tonight was the first night I had heard him laugh. I looked at him with a bright smile and he smiled back.

"I have not laughed like that in a long time…thank you."

I smiled more and gently touched his hand. I knew I was blushing and I felt very hot under his gaze. He took my hand and I looked into his eyes. He gave me a small but kind smile.

"Come."

I followed him away from the overlook. He brought me to a garden. There were clouds concealing the moon and everything was dark. I held onto his hand and he smiled at me.

"Wait."

I nodded and then the clouds began to disappear. The moon lit up several stones around the garden. It lit up everything around us and I smiled.

"This is…..it…beautiful!" I said.

It was the most beautiful thing I had ever seen, or at least that I could remember.

"This is a very special place for me. No one else knows about it except myself. And now I wish to share it with you. As a thank you for making me smile again."

I looked at him and smiled. I squeezed his hand gently and walked around the garden. The roses were full and healthy and there was a small pool of water. There was a willow tree near the water and I walked up to it. I put my hand on it and smiled. He stood near me smiling.

"Thank you, thank you for showing me this. It means a lot to me."

He walked forward until he was directly in front of me. I looked up into his eyes and he put a hand on my shoulder.

"Perhaps you would consider staying a little longer. I know eventually you will have to leave, but I would like to spend a little more time….with you." he said.

I smiled and he did too.

"If you tell me your name I will stay."

He seemed worried. As though if I knew who he was I would fear or hate him.

"You can tell me. I promise I will not be upset."

Thranduil's POV

I had refrained from telling her my name. If she truly was from Erebor, she might despise me. And I had grown to enjoy her company. I took a deep breath and then turned away from her.

"I am Thranduil."

She gasped.

"You are the king!"

I turned and found her bowing. I shook my head and had her stand.

"No, you do not bow to me. You are never to bow to me when we are alone." I said.

She smiled nervously and chewed her bottom lip.

"Why are you suddenly nervous?"

"Forgive me my lord I…."

I held up my hand.

"My name is Thranduil."

"Forgive me Thranduil. I did not know you were the king and my behavior may have been inappropriate."

I shook my head.

"No, it was not. For once someone did not treat me as though I were the king. They treated me as a normal elf. You have become a dear friend to me Aleena."

She smiled brightly and I could not help but smile back. I did not want her to go. She was the first one to be able to make me laugh for over a thousand years. She was free and she loved everything around her. I walked through the gardens with her and she loved everything she saw. When it was time for me to take her back to her room she seemed disappointed.

"You may come here anytime you wish. So long as no one sees you. I would like to keep this garden between us."

She smiled.

"Of course."

I smiled small and we reached her room.

"Rest well Aleena."

"And you….Thranduil." she said.

She squeezed my hand before going inside.

I smiled to myself all the way back to my chambers.

 _I do not want her to leave. And this may not end well._

Aleena's POV

I woke up with a smile on my face the next morning. Although I was still a little worried. I had not behaved the way one should in front of a king. But he had thanked me for treating him as though he were a normal person. I got dressed and made my way down to breakfast. I was surprised to find him there. Legolas and Tauriel greeted me and I sat down next to them as always. Thranduil inclined his head in greeting and I did so as well. It felt a little strange to me, after all the time I had spent with him to be acting this way now.

"I do not believe we have been able to speak to each other before. I am Thranduil, King of the Woodland Realm. And you are the lady Aleena?"

I just nodded. I did not know why I felt so hurt by this. He was the king and I was…..I did not even know who I was. If he could tell I was uncomfortable he did not say a word. When I had finished eating I quickly excused myself. Tauriel came after me and I began to cry a little.

Thranduil's POV

I wondered why she had left so quickly. Legolas looked at me with a strange expression on his face.

"~What?~"

He sighed and shook his head.

"~Did you not see how uncomfortable she looked? I think she was even a little hurt by your actions.~"

I was confused even more than before.

"~I did not think that she would feel that way. I am the king and she is no more than a normal elf. What would people think should they see me with a girl like her?~"

He looked at me seriously.

"~I think they would be happy to see you happy again.~" he said.

He stood up and left, probably to find Aleena and comfort her.

 _Should I not be the one doing that?_

I sighed and got up. A king's duty was never ending.


	5. What Am I to You?

Chapter 5

What Am I to You?

Aleena's POV

I did not go to the garden or to the overlook. I continued to wonder what I was to him.

 _Is he embarrassed to call me his friend? Did I do something to offend him? What could I have done to have him act this way towards me?_

I stayed in my room with so many questions in my head. A knock on the door pulled me from my thoughts.

"Enter." I said.

A guard opened the door and inclined his head. I nodded in respect.

"My lady, the king requests you join him for dinner."

My eyes went wide. I nodded and put on a nicer gown. I followed the guard to Thranduil's chambers. He opened the door and let me inside. I walked in and kept my eyes on the ground.

"Aleena."

"Thranduil." I said.

He came and took my hand gently.

"I want to apologize." I looked into his eyes. "It was not my intent to make you uncomfortable this morning. The last thing I want to do is hurt you."

"You did not hurt me."

He arched his brow and I sighed.

"Alright, I did feel a bit hurt. But it was nothing."

"It was to me. You are very dear to me, you know that do you not?"

I nodded and he smiled at me. As always, I could not help but smile back. He pulled out my chair and I sat down. This was the first time he had asked me to dine with him. I felt special and he made me laugh and smile. When we finished he rose and held out his hand to me. I took it and could not help but feel how perfectly they fit together. He led me out to the garden and I saw fireflies all around. I smiled and looked around at them. He did not let go of my hand and I did not want him to. I stopped near the water and smiled. I looked at our reflection and he was looking at me. I saw the blush on my cheeks and then looked at him. He smiled gently and tucked a lock of hair behind my ear. I smiled and looked down a bit.

"Aleena I…."

"Adar!"

He sighed and looked at Legolas. He smiled a bit when he saw us together.

"Adar there have been sightings of a dragon near Erebor!"

Thranduil sighed in frustration and I looked at him.

"I knew something like this would happen." he asked.

Legolas nodded his head. Thranduil looked at me again.

"Forgive me, I must go."

I was scared. He gently touched my cheek.

"I will come back I promise. As will Legolas."

All I could do was nod. He and Legolas left and I watched them go. I walked back to my room and sighed.

"Please be safe." I whispered.

Tauriel came into the room and there were tears in her eyes.

"Tauriel?!"

She hugged me and I put my arms around her.

"What is wrong?" I asked her.

"Legolas went to fight the dragon."

It was then I knew. She loved him, and I knew he loved her. I had seen his stolen glances.

"The ellon I met also went."

"You mean the king."

I pulled away and looked at her curiously.

"How did you know that?"

"Legolas."

I just nodded.

"Yes the king. But you must never tell anyone." I said.

"Gweston."

Thranduil's POV

We were too late. I ordered my company to a halt and looked at the escaping dwarves. One of them looked towards me. Thror's grandson.

"Here! Help us!"

There was nothing I could. Dragon fire was not something that could be fought. Aleena's face popped into my head and my decision was made final. I could not go against a dragon without the risk of never seeing her again. I turned away and went home. I knew I had made many enemies today. There was a time when I would not have cared, but a small part of me now did.

 _What has become of me? Could Aleena have…..no._

Aleena's POV

Thranduil and Legolas had been gone for five days now. I was worried and so was Tauriel. We distracted ourselves by practicing with weapons. She taught me a lot and I was getting better with the daggers.

"Should they not have been back by now?" I asked.

She did not seem to know. I ran to the overlook and saw Erebor. I could still see the smoke coming from the mountain. I was scared, I barely slept at night for fear of what I might dream. I was worried for Legolas as well, he was one of my best friends. Yet my feeling about Thranduil was very different. I closed my eyes and wrapped my arms around myself.

"~I….miss….y-you.~"

I was getting better with the elvish language as well.

"I missed you as well."

I jumped and then turned. There he was, safe and unharmed. I smiled and ran and hugged him. I quickly realized what I had done and pulled away.

"I am sorry."

He pulled me back into his arms and I smiled. I put my arms around him and closed my eyes.

"I was worried." I whispered.

"I know."

We stood there for what felt like a long time. When he pulled away he smiled at me.

"Is the dragon dead?"

He sighed and looked towards the mountain.

"No. I was too late. And there is no possible way to fight dragon fire. I could not risk the lives of my kin. And…."

"And?"

He looked at me again.

"I could not risk never seeing you again." he whispered.

My eyes widened a bit. There was a light blush around his cheeks.

"What am I to you exactly?" I asked.

He looked thoughtful. When he looked back at me he smiled a bit.

"The only one who can make me laugh. You are someone very special to me, Aleena."

I smiled and nodded. He leaned down and kissed my cheek. He pulled away quickly though.

"You should go to Legolas. I know you were worried about him as well."

I nodded and he left. I touched my cheek and smiled to myself.

 _You are special to me too._


	6. Feelings

Chapter 6

Feelings

I had lived in the Woodland realm for nearly twenty years. The days spent there were the best I could wish for. I would have flashes of memory here and there, but enough to remember who I was. I would spend most of my nights with Thranduil. I cared about him, more than just a friend. I dared not tell him this! Though it was appropriate for me to be his friend, he was still a king. And he deserved an elleth of noble blood. The knowledge that he would never return my feelings was painful, but I knew it could never be. I would rather have him as my friend than not at all.

"You are unusually quiet tonight Aleena. Is something wrong?" he asked.

I shook my head and he stopped. He lifted my face so he could look into my eyes. He looked a little concerned.

"I know you Aleena. You can tell me anything. Do you not trust me?" he asked.

"No I do. Its just that….I…well I-I…."

I stopped. I did not know how to tell him. I looked away and turned my back.

"Aleena?"

"I need to go." I said.

I ran from him and back to my room. I shut the door and locked it. I slid down and took a deep breath.

"Forgive me." I whispered.

Thranduil's POV

She ran from me as though I had stung her. She had never run from me before. I felt a sharp pain in my heart and looked down into the water. I did not understand. My feelings for her had grown over the years. I needed her, but I could not tell her. One day she would recover her memory and want to go home. I could not bear it of she left. I had two choices. One, I tell her how I truly feel and take the risk. Or two, I keep my feelings to myself and live my life in pain and regret. Both of them had good and bad in them, but I knew it might be better for her if I did not say anything. I sighed and shook my head.

 _I should have never let her in as close as I have. I knew this was bound to end in disaster. The last thing I ever wanted to do was hurt her. Now look what I have done. I have been a fool!_

I swept out of the garden angrily and locked myself in my chambers. I took a goblet and threw it at the wall. It shattered into pieces as I knew my heart was going to.

"I should have had her leave twenty years ago." I whispered.

"Why do you do this to yourself?"

I whirled around and found my son sitting in a chair.

"How long have you been here?"

"Since I saw Aleena go running past with tears in her eyes. What did you do?"

"Why do you assume _I_ did something?"

"Because you are my father and I know you. What happened?"

I sighed and sat down near the fire.

"She was being rather quiet. I asked her what was wrong and she ran. I do not know why. She told me she trusted me."

Third Person POV

Tauriel was talking with Aleena as Legolas spoke with his father.

"He asked me if I trust him and I do. But I could never tell him how I feel." she said.

"Why not adar? I know she cares for you as you do for her." Legolas said.

"All you must do is take a chance for him. If you care about him so much then you must try!" Tauriel told Aleena.

"And if she recovers her memory? What then? She will wish to leave and be with her family. I would not be able to handle that." said Thranduil.

"I do not think she would ever leave you. The way she has spoken of you tells me different. She cares about you. So much. I want to see you happy, as I know you would want to see me happy."

Tauriel took Aleena's hands and smiled gently.

"He cares about you. And I know that you know that. There is nothing to fear mellon nin."

Both and Aleena and Thranduil looked at their doors and wondered. They weighed their options and Thranduil shook his head while Aleena smiled.

"No, it would not be fair for her." said Thranduil.

"Yes, you are right." Aleena said.

Legolas sighed and Tauriel smiled.

"Tomorrow is the feast of starlight yes?" Tauriel nodded. "I think I should wait until the right time."

Tauriel smiled and nodded again. Legolas stood up and walked towards the door.

"If you break her heart I will never forgive you adar. I will always love you for you are my father. But Aleena is my very best friend, do NOT hurt her." said Legolas.

Thranduil's POV

I knew he was right. He was right the first time and I knew he was right this time. But how could I confess? Would it not be selfish of me?

 _When have I ever been worried about being selfish?_

"Aleena." I whispered.

A soft knock came at the door.

"Yes?"

It was none other than Aleena.

"I wanted to apologize for earlier. I had a lot of emotions and thoughts running through my mind. I hope I did not hurt you." she said softly.

I did not smile.

"No you did not."

She smiled in relief.

"There is however something we must discuss." I said.

She nodded and I had her sit.

"I am truly sorry but this….whatever it is we have been doing has to end."

Her eyes went wide, she remained composed and unreadable.

"I realize now that I should have never let this happen. I am the king and you….well it matters not. I am sorry Aleena."

She nodded and then stood up. She looked at me with a straight and emotionless face.

"Very well. Good night my lord."

"Aleena…."

I grabbed her gently by the elbow.

"Let go of me. Please."

I could not do anything but let her go. She walked out the door and my heart shattered. I looked down and clenched my fists.

"Goheno nin….a'mealamin." I whispered. ( **Forgive me….beloved.** )

* * *

 **Yes...Thranduil can be a complete idiot sometimes.**


	7. No Reason to Stay

Chapter 7

No Reason to Stay

Aleena's POV

I would not cry and I would not let him hurt me. I grabbed a bag and changed my cloths. I was going to pack but then I realized I had no things here. I took the bow Legolas had given me, my quiver and the daggers Tauriel had made for me. That was all I needed. I left Tauriel and Legolas a note telling them why I left and where I was going. I hoped they would not come after me or hate me.

"Goheno nin." I whispered.

I slipped out of the kingdom and ran off into the night.

Thranduil's POV

Legolas burst into my room the next morning. Rage was clear in his eyes, Tauriel was close behind.

"Man agorech?!" ( **What did you do?/ What have you done?!** )

I gave him a confused look and he held out a piece of paper. I slowly took it.

 _Legolas, Tauriel,_

 _Please forgive me. I cannot stay here any longer. I care about him, so very much. But now I know he does not feel the same for me. My heart cannot bear it and I cannot see him without feeling as though my heart is being ripped out. I will miss both of you every day until I see you again. I am going to head west and see if I can regain my memory at last. Please do not worry about me, you have both trained me well._

 _The years I spent in the Woodland Realm have been the best I have known. And even if I should regain my memory they shall still be the best. And Thranduil, if Legolas has showed you this, and I know he will, I forgive you. I will always care about you and I shall respect your wish and you shall never see me again. Thank you for everything you have ever done for me. I will never forget you and my feelings will never change. It will always be you. Namarie._

 _Aleena_

I let the letter slowly fall from my hand and I sank into a chair.

"She is gone." I whispered.

"You have what you wanted. Tauriel and I are going to find her." my son said.

I did not speak, I could not. They left and I picked up the letter again. I read it over and over again. I was still waiting for the words to sink in.

 _It will always be you…._

I realized then I had made a terrible mistake. I had hurt Aleena far more than words could ever express. Legolas had been right. I knew he was right and I went against my better judgment. I closed my eyes and a single tear rolled down my cheek.

Aleena's POV

I could see the end of the forest when I heard shouts.

"Aleena!"

I sighed and turned to face my friends. Legolas and Tauriel ran to me.

"Aleena you cannot go." Tauriel said.

I looked down.

"I can and I must. I cannot stay here anymore."

Legolas looked at me sadly.

"I am sorry, my father can be stubborn. But you are the first one to make him laugh in over a thousand years. Since my mother died he does not laugh very often. Please Aleena, please come back with us."

Tears filled my eyes as I shook my head.

"I cannot I am so sorry. But I promise I will see you both again."

They looked at each other.

"But you have to promise me something as well."

They looked at me curiously and I smiled.

"Be there for each other. Never let anything come between you two."

The smiled and I hugged them.

"I promise I will come back." I said.

When they let me go I turned and walked away. Silent tears rolled down my cheeks and I refuse do look back. If I did, I would never be able to leave. I just kept walking. I did not know where I would go and I had no map. I would go wherever my feet took me. The father I walked from the Greenwood, the heavier my heart became. When I could no longer go back I turned. I looked at the forest I had called home.

"I think I loved you." I said.

I stared for a moment longer before turning away again.

Thranduil's POV

It had been two days since Aleena left. I could not laugh and I could not smile. This was my fault and now there was nothing I could do to fix it. She was gone.

"Aleena….."

It did not matter what I was doing or where I was. She was always on my mind. I had not attended the feast of starlight as I always did. Legolas told me I was depressed and he was right. I had been a fool and now I would never be able to tell Aleena the truth.

"I think I loved you." I whispered.


	8. Twenty Years

Chapter 8

Twenty Years

It had been twenty years. To me it felt like twenty thousand. It was not until a couple of wounded scouts were brought in. I felt curious, just as I had forty years before when Aleena was brought in. On my way there I heard whispers.

"She saved them all."

"Yes! She finally came back."

My heart began to beat faster.

 _Could it be?_

I started to run.

Aleena's POV

It had been twenty years. All I had been able to learn and remember was that my parents died when I was a baby. I was taken in by a dwarf but I knew no more than that. It explained why I had been dressed in dwarven cloths and why I had memories of Erebor. Now it was time for me to go back. Back home.

As I walked into the forest knew something was different. There was a dark and foreboding presence. I had been away for twenty years and I could not take it anymore. I had to go back. Not only did I miss Legolas and Tauriel…..I missed _him_. Even if all I was able to do was see him, that would be enough for me. I could not deny what I felt anymore.

By the second day in the forest I heard screams. I ran forward and quickly notched an arrow in the string of my bow. I saw three wood elves and I knew them. They were being attacked by hideous looking creatures.

"Orcs!"

They looked at me and I glared. I fired an arrow into one's arm and then jumped forward. I put the bow away and took out my daggers. One of the elves, who was still in fighting condition, got up and helped me. We managed to kill most of the orcs and the last few ran off.

"Lady Aleena!"

I nodded and ran to the others. I had some skill in healing but it would not be enough.

"Are you strong enough to help me get them back?" I asked.

He nodded and he helped me with the other two. We were not too far from the kingdom and when I saw the gates I whistled as loud as I could. Two of the guards came forward.

"What happened?"

"Orcs." I said.

The came and helped me and I went with them to the healing halls. People smiled and welcomed me back as I walked through the halls. It felt good to be back. I knew that Legolas and Tauriel would hear I was back and come to find me. Soon enough they did. Tauriel immediately put her arms around me and I smiled.

"Tauriel mellon nin!" I said.

"Welcome back Aleena! Please do not leave again!" she said.

I smiled more and then hugged Legolas.

"We have missed you so much. When we heard you were back Tauriel went running. I was shocked but then I ran too. I am so happy you have come back."

I hugged him tightly and then I heard the door open again. I pulled away and there he was. He looked even stronger than the last time I had seen him. I looked at him and bowed.

"Mae govannen hir nin."

I had learned elvish in Lothlorien. He looked a bit hurt by my words, but I could not help but feel angry. He had hurt me badly and I wanted him to know that.

"My lady. It is good to see you safe. I am…happy to see you have returned."

I nodded respectfully and then looked at my friends.

"I need some rest. Shall I take my hold room?"

"Of course. You and Tauriel go on."

I nodded and Tauriel and I left. She did not comment on what happened between Thranduil and I. For that I was grateful.

Thranduil's POV

She was beautiful. More beautiful than the last time I had seen her, which seemed impossible.

"Mae govannen hir nin." she said.

She bowed and her words were like a knife in my heart. Though I knew I deserved it, it was almost unbearable.

"My lady. It is good to see you safe. I am…happy to see you have returned." I said.

Happy was an understatement. She nodded respectfully and then looked to Legolas and Tauriel.

"I need to rest. Shall I take my old room?"

"Of course. You and Tauriel go on."

She left with Tauriel and did not even glance at me. I looked at my son and he walked forward.

"~I would have a word with you in the library.~" he said.

He did not even give me a chance to answer. I followed him and he shut the doors before he turned.

"~Did you see how she acted towards you?~"

I narrowed my eyes.

"~Of course I did. But it changed nothing!~" I snapped.

"~How can you say it changes nothing?! For the past twenty years you have not truly smiled or laughed! She makes you happy. Why can you not see that?~" he said.

I turned away and said nothing.

"~If it has truly changed nothing then do not give her hope. Do not break her heart again.~" he said.

He left and I was left alone in the dark library.

 _You are making the same mistake you did twenty years ago! Do not lose her again!_

I slammed my fist down onto a table. I was frustrated and only she could frustrate me this badly. It was as though she never left at all. I smiled a bit and chuckled.

 _I have missed you Aleena._

Aleena's POV

I could not sleep so I went to the overlook. Part of me wished that Thranduil would be there, the other part did not. He was not there when I arrived. I took a deep breath and walked to the edge. I looked at Erebor as I had always done.

"I hope you are not thinking of going there."

"No."

He walked forward and stood beside me.

"I did not expect to see you here hir nin."

He sighed and turned me to face him.

"My name is Thranduil. What has changed Aleena?" he said in a frustrated tone.

"You know what has changed. You are the king, and I am simple elf. One who still cannot remember her past. I only came back because I missed my friends. I did not come back for you."

 _Stay strong!_

He narrowed his eyes.

"You and I both know that is not true. I made a mistake twenty years ago and I will not make it again. I care about you Aleena! It has always been you! I curse myself for what I did to you. I have never forgiven myself and all I wanted was a chance to see you again. A chance to make things right between us." he said.

I let out a cold laugh.

"A chance for you to hurt me again?"

"Damn it Aleena!"

What he did next shocked me. He bent down and kissed me full on the mouth. My eyes widened. He pulled back and looked into my eyes again. I was still so shocked by what he had done I could not speak.

"I should have done that years ago. I was a coward and I did not think about your feelings." he said.

I opened my mouth but no words came out.

"Please say something! Do something!" he begged.

I looked at him and then started to walk away. Something made me stop.

"~Why?~"

I slowly turned back to look at him.

"~Why did you say that to me? Why did you hurt me?~" I asked.

I had longed to ask him this.

"~Because I was afraid. I was afraid of the affect you had on me. For over a thousand years I was no more than a king and a father. The way I began to feel about you scared me. I made a terrible mistake when you left. I will not do that again. I do not ask you to return my feelings right away or even at all. Just….please do not leave again.~" he said.

My resolve began to waver and I knew I had to leave, but I could not move. We stared at each other. He slowly walked forward and I still could not move. He raised a hand and touched my cheek.

"Promise me Aleena. If not for me then for Legolas and Tauriel. Please."

All I could do was nod. As he began to pull his hand away I grabbed it. I had no idea why but I did not want him to leave. He looked at me curiously.

"I-I…"

"Yes?"

I looked into his eyes again and let go of his hand.

"I will not leave." I said.

I turned and walked away again, this time I did not turn back. When I got to my room I closed the door and shut my eyes. I could still feel his lips on mine. I raised my fingers to my lips and then shook my head.

* * *

 **Thank you for all the reviews! This story will be slowing down a bit so the feelings between Thranduil and Aleena will grow. I hope you all enjoy!**


	9. Resisting

Chapter 9

Resisting

I woke up and smiled, happy to be home at last. Then I remembered last night. I remembered Thranduil's kiss. I touched my lips and smiled a bit. That was the first time he had ever kissed me.

 _I would be lying if I said I did not enjoy it. But I cannot let him hurt me again. We can never be!_

I got out of bed and got dressed. My light brown hair had grown over the years and I only cut it when I needed to. I liked it long. I made my way down to the dining halls and was a little relieved when I saw Thranduil was not there. I ate with a few of the guards and they thanks me for bring their comrades back safely.

"~I was happy to help. You have all always been good to me.~"

They smiled at me and I finished eating. I was thinking of going to the library when I bumped into someone. I fell back but they grabbed me and pulled me up.

"Thank you I…."

I looked up into the eyes of Thranduil. He smiled a bit.

"You are most welcome. Would you care to join me for breakfast?"

I stepped away.

"I am afraid I have already eaten. Perhaps another time."

I started to walk past but he took my hand.

"Aleena…..please do not pull away from me." he whispered.

He was close to my ear and I could feel his warm breath on my neck. I closed my eyes and my will power was hanging on by a thread.

"I am due to meet Tauriel at the training grounds. Forgive me but I must go."

He let me go and I walked away as quickly as I could. I felt terrible, but this was the way it had to be. I went to the archery range and started to practice. After about an hour someone came and lowered my arm. I looked over at Tauriel. She wore an understanding look. I sighed and looked away.

"Legolas told you."

She nodded and we sat down.

"I also heard that….you were together at the overlook."

My eyes went wide and my face felt hot.

"How does Legolas know about the kiss?" I asked softly.

I looked at her. Her eyes had gone wide.

"The king kissed you!?"

"Hush! So you did not know?"

She shook her head.

"I doubt even Legolas knew. The king is very discreet."

I was a bit confused.

"What do you mean?"

She looked like she regretted her words.

"I-I…"

I narrowed my eyes.

"Tauriel?"

She sighed.

"~Please do not hate me for this. Since the death of Legolas' mother…..he has had a few lovers. But can you not understand? Over a thousand years of being a lone, he needed someone to love him. But for the past twenty years I have not heard of him taking any lovers. For the past twenty years all he has thought of was you. That he was not able to hide. Legolas told me everything. Even when I saw him I could tell. You have been the only one he thought about. He cares about you.~"

I looked at her a moment longer before looking at the ground. At first all I could think about was that he had lovers. However, the fact that he seemed to have only thought of me excused that.

"~But Tauriel…..twenty years ago when I tried to tell him…..well you know what happened.~"

She nodded.

"~But you know now that he cares. No matter what he says you know how he truly feels.~"

I laughed a bit and shook my head.

"~What do you suggest I do? Knock on his door and just kiss him?~"

"~Though that may be one idea I do not think so. Is there no where special to the two of you?~"

It was then I remembered the garden. I smiled softly and nodded.

"~I hope I do not regret this. Though I think you are right. But what do I say? What do I tell him?~" I asked.

I was actually starting to panic. Tauriel smiled and took my hand. She brought me to her room and sat me down in front of a mirror.

"~How do I know he will even be there?~" I asked.

She gave me a look and I sighed.

"~Yes, foolish question. Still, after all I have done how do I know he will even want to give me a chance?~"

"~You cannot think like that. It will only bring you doubts.~" she said.

A knock came to the door and Tauriel went to answer. The second she opened the door hand shot out towards her. I turned and saw Legolas smash his lips to her. My mouth fell open and then I smiled.

"Legolas…."

"~I need you tonight Tauriel…~"

I covered my mouth with my hands to keep from laughing. Not that the situation as funny it was just the only thing I could think to do.

"Legolas…"

"~Do you not want me?~"

"No of course but um…."

He now noticed I was in the room. I waved slowly and still tried not to laugh. He turned beet red and I laughed.

"~I am sorry….I cannot….help but laugh!~"

Tauriel shook her head and then walked back to me. She began to comb out my hair and Legolas sat on the bed.

"~And what is going on here?~" he asked.

I looked down embarrassed.

"~Perhaps it will be nothing, but hopefully it will be something.~"

I looked up and saw Legolas giving me an all knowing smile in the mirror.

"~I see.~"

I smiled a bit and Tauriel finished my hair.

"~There. Does she not look beautiful?~" she asked Legolas.

He smiled and walked over.

"~Of course she does. She is always beautiful. Just like you.~"

She smiled and kissed his cheek. I stood up and looked at them.

"~I think you will know where to find him my friend. And I wish you luck.~" he said.

Tauriel smiled.

"~Remember to just give him a chance.~"

I nodded, took a deep breath and left.

* * *

 **I usually hate the idea of Legolas and Tauriel, because I have a huge crush on Legolas/Orlando Bloom. But since this is a Thranduil/OC story I guess I have to give in. But just this once ;)**


	10. One Night

Chapter 10

One Night

Thranduil's POV

That night when I walked into the garden she was there. She was by that pool of water she loved so much. I smiled and she turned to look at me. Her hair was done in an elven style and the moonlight shone upon her.

"Hello Thranduil." she said softly.

I walked up close to her and smiled at her.

"You look beautiful." I said.

She smiled and cast her eyes down. I slowly reached out and lifted her chin.

"Why do you look away from me?" I whispered.

"~I am afraid of what I will do if I look at you.~" she answered.

I frowned.

"Please look at me?" I asked.

She slowly looked into my eyes. I stared into the deep emerald green that belonged to her.

"~What do you fear you will do?~"

I saw her look into my eyes again and then she briefly looked at my lips. I smiled a bit and leaned forward. I could feel the warmth of her lips but then she suddenly turned away.

"~I cannot!~"

 _I will not lose her!_

I gently put my hands on her shoulders.

"~Please do not turn away from me Aleena. Please.~"

She took a deep breath and I felt one of her hands cover mine.

"~It….it is hard for me to be the same way with you….after last time. I am afraid.~"

Pain stabbed at my heart.

"~You are afraid of me?~" I asked.

She nodded and I slowly ran my hands down her arms.

"~You have every right to be after what I did. I would not ask your forgiveness, I do not deserve it. Nor do I deserve you, but I….~"

I had not spoken such words since Silivrenniel had died. I did not know how to say it. She turned her head to look at me. She gently pressed her lips to mine. I closed my eyes and put one hand on her neck and the other on the side of her face. She moved her lips with mine and then pulled back slightly. My eyes remained closed and I rested my forehead against hers.

"~Stay with me this night. Even if it is only one night. Let me be with you at least once.~"

I felt her thin fingers run through my hair and the other hand stroked down my cheek.

"~One night.~"

I smiled and kissed her again. I could feel her smile and I lifted her up. She wrapped her arms around me and I chuckled. I pulled back and smiled at her.

"~Nothing will happen between us if you do not want it to. I want you to be happy Aleena. That was why I said those things to you. I was worried that if one day you recovered your memory, you would want to go home. I could not bear the pain and I did not want you to have to choose between your family and myself.~"

Tears filled her eyes and she hid her face in my shoulder.

"Aleena?"

"My parents….they are dead."

I set her down and she held onto me.

"~I met an elf woman in Dulliond. She thought I was my mother. She told me my parents were gone and that I had been taken in by a traveling dwarf. They could not tell me who he was or where he was from. Only that he said he would raise me. I never even knew my own mother and father.~" she said.

I wrapped my arms around her and held her close.

"~I am so sorry.~"

She did not cry though, she was strong. I lifted her face and smiled at her.

"~Even though I have no love of dwarves, had he not taken you in and raised you….I would have never met you.~" I said.

She smiled a bit and I kissed her.

Aleena's POV

I loved it when he kissed me. This time I wanted more than just a simple kiss. I licked over his lips and he held me tighter. He opened his mouth and his tongue stroked mine. I held back my moan and he moved one of his hands between my shoulders. I pressed against him and he fell back. I pulled away and I laughed bit.

"My apologies."

He laughed and sat up a bit. He stroked my cheek and I smiled. I remembered what Tauriel said and sighed.

"What is it?"

"I have heard whispers that in the past you have had lovers."

He looked down as though he was ashamed.

"I will not deny it."

I lifted his face.

"I have also heard that in the past twenty years you have had no one."

He shook his head.

"No, because all I could think of was you. It was always you."

My heart leapt and I kissed him hard. One of his hands tunneled into my hair and he moaned. He moved down my jaw and neck hungrily and I did not stop him, I did not want to. He kissed down over my shoulder through my tunic. He gently laid me back and kissed down to my chest. A terrible memory came to me. I was being held down and my cloths were being ripped off. I started to scream and Thranduil immediately backed away.

"Aleena?! What is it!?" he asked.

He sounded worried and I opened my eyes.

"I think I….I think I was…."

His eyes went wide.

"No…."

I started to cry and he pulled me to his chest.

"That explains a few things."

I pulled back and looked at him.

"O man pedich?" I asked.

"When Legolas found you, your cloths had been ripped and almost torn off. I did not stay long enough to question the healers. Aleena I am so sorry. If I ever find who did it….."

I put my fingers to his lips and smiled a bit.

"All I needed to know was that you cared. The healers never said anything about it, so I do not think I was, at least not fully. I am sorry I pushed you away and frightened you."

He shook his head.

"No, do not apologize. You were scared and I think I can understand that. I will never hurt you or force anything on you Aleena. I promise."

I nodded and rested my head against his chest. The steady sound of his heart calmed me.

"Maybe I was running away. Maybe that was why I fell in the river. I must have hit my head or something." I said.

He seemed to tense up a bit.

"Perhaps."

I looked up at him.

"Are you worried?" I asked.

"I would lying if I said no, and I could never lie to you. Yes I am a bit worried."

I reached up and stroked his cheek.

"What do you worry about?"

He took a deep breath.

"That when you regain your memory you shall want to leave." he whispered.

I smiled a bit.

"Thranduil look at me." I said gently.

He looked onto my eyes and I smiled at him.

"I will never leave you again." I said.

I kissed him gently and then pulled back to stroke his cheek. He smiled and stood up. He held his hand out to me and pulled me to my feet.

"Are you tired?" he asked.

I nodded because I truly was exhausted. He smiled and led me back to his chambers. I smiled a bit and blushed. He had a large bed and a warm hearth near the door. I smiled and he took my hands.

"Let us sleep. I will hold you so nightmares or bad memories can harm you."

I nodded and I took off my outer layers until I only wore my tunic and my trousers. The second I saw him with his tunic off my eyes went wide. Strong arms and a chiseled chest were revealed and I could not look away. He kept his trousers on and then looked at me. He smiled when he found me staring. He held out his hand again and I took it. He led me to his bed and we both go int. I looked at him and nodded. He put his arms around me and my back pressed up against his chest.

"Sleep well Aleena. A'mealamin." he whispered.

"Good night…Thranduil."

I closed my eyes and smiled. I knew he would protect me and I fell into a deep sleep.


	11. Restraint

Chapter 11

Restraint

Thranduil's POV

I woke up with Aleena still wrapped in my arms. I smiled more than I ever had in a thousand years. I kissed her temple, her neck and then her shoulder.

"Aleena?" I asked softly.

I brushed her hair from her eyes and smiled again.

"Aleena."

Her eyes slowly opened and she looked at me. At first she looked surprised but then she smiled. I kissed her forehead and then got up. I started to dress and then I looked at her again.

"Are you hungry?"

"Yes."

"I shall call for some breakfast."

She smiled and then got up. I knew she still did not know how to act in front of me. I would not push her to do anything. I pulled out her chair and the food was brought. The elf who brought it smiled broadly when she saw Aleena sitting there with me.

"~Aleena! I heard you were back but I had not seen you.~"

Aleena smiled that dazzling smile of hers.

"~It is good to be back and to see you as well Vanya.~"

She set the food down and then left with a bow. I looked at Aleena and she began to fill her plate. I did not really know what I should say. I had never let a woman stay with me before, I had never wanted one to. What do I say? What do I do?

"Thank you." she suddenly said.

I looked at her again.

"For what?"

She smiled and slowly reached her hand towards mine. I let her cover my hand.

"I had no nightmares last night. I felt safe with you."

My heart fluttered and I smiled a bit.

"Lle creoso."

She smiled and withdrew her hand.

"Do you have any idea where the dwarf might be?"

She shook her head sadly.

"No, and since Erebor was taken the dwarves are scattered everywhere. I have heard they are not fond of elves." she looked up at me nervously. "Because you turned away and did not help them."

I sighed.

"Please do not think I am upset. I know why you did not fight and I understand. I" just wish that the dragon had not come."

I stood up and walked over to her. I knelt down and took her hands.

"None of us do. I do wish I could have done something. Maybe then I would have been able to help you. As I have said, I do not like dwarves, they are greedy and rude. But knowing that a dwarf took you in, loved you and raised you has shown me they have good hearts."

She smiled and slowly put her arms around me.

"Hannon le."

I smiled and closed my eyes.

 _I think I love you._

Aleena's POV

After breakfast I left him and went back to my room. Tauriel was there waiting for me.

"How was everything."

I smiled.

"Perfectly fine."

She smiled.

"Did anything interesting happen?"

I blushed and looked down.

"No not really."

She chuckled and walked up to me.

"I am happy you took a chance. And I think you will be too."

I looked up curiously.

"What makes you say that?"

"King Thranduil has never let an elleth spend the night in his bed. Never. You are very special to him." she said.

I smiled again.

"He asked me for one night. He asked me to be with him one night. I do not want to hope for anything more. Each time I have hoped in the past twenty years I have been disappointed. I had another flash last night when I was with him. Someone was forcing me down and ripping my cloths off. When Legolas found me my cloths were ripped and torn. Thranduil looked ready to murder."

"Because he cares about you. He will protect you. You need to trust him."

I sighed and turned away.

"After knowing what happened to me, I find it hard to trust."

She touched my arm.

"Do you trust him?"

I looked at her.

"I want to. But after last time I am no longer sure."

She gave me a squeeze.

"I will leave you to think." she said.

I just nodded and I heard her leave. I went to take a bath and walked into the hot water.

 _Was it a mistake to spend the night with him? Even though I was happier than I had ever been…was it right? Where do we go from here?_

I was even more confused than before.

"What am I doing?" I asked myself.

Thranduil's POV

I knew I had deep feelings for her. I just could not find a way to tell her. I walked through the halls to another meeting with my councilors. My duties as king were never ending. All I wanted was to be with Aleena. I wanted to hold her and kiss her, and make love to her. I stopped suddenly and my eyes went wide.

 _Where in the name of the Valar did that thought come from?!_

I could feel myself stirring and I quickly shook my head. I kept walking but I could not stop thinking of her. How her body would feel against mine…..

 _STOP THAT! You just found out last night what happened to her! How can you think of things like this?!_

I walked into the room and at this point the only thing hiding my arousal was my long robe. I sat down and was now sentenced to a long and uncomfortable meeting.

Aleena's POV

I walked down to the dining halls looking for a little something to eat. The hall was empty and I let out a breath of relief. I had forgotten to be resistant towards him.

 _But how can I do that him after last night? I could never hurt him like that! I will not!_


	12. Leap of Faith

Chapter 12

Leap of Faith

Aleena's POV

Over the next couple of days I did not see much of Thranduil. I knew he was busy and I was grateful, it had given me time to think. Tomorrow night was the feast of starlight. One of the scouts I saved had a wife who was a seamstress. She wanted to make me a dress as thanks for her husband's life. After she had taken my measuremnets I thanked her and then went to the library. When I found a book to read I went to the garden. I sat down beneath the willow and took a deep breath. I smiled and then began to read.

I loved to read, most of them were fantasy tales of far away lands. Some of them were of the history of the elves. I found it fascinating, and the more I read the more I learned of my heritage.

"Reading again I see."

I smiled but did not look up.

"Well I cannot practice archery every day. I have to treat myself to relaxation every once in a while."

He laughed and I smiled more.

 _I love your laugh._

He came and sat down next to me. I looked back to the page I was reading.

"Are you done for the day?" I asked.

"A king's duty is, unfortunately, never ending. But I wanted to spend time with you." he confessed.

I smiled again and finished the paragraph. I closed the book and set it aside. He smiled at me and touched my hand.

"I have books in my chambers. You are welcome to them anytime, just make certain no one sees you."

I looked at him and frowned.

"Why not? Are you embarrassed to have me as your friend?" I asked.

He opened his mouth but no words came out.

"I asked you this once before. Who am I to you?" I asked.

"You….Aleena you…."

He did not finish and I sighed.

"Well when you can find a reason you can come and find me."

I stood up and left. He did not try to stop me as he usually did. I went to Legolas' room and knocked on the door.

"Legolas? Mellon nin?" I asked.

I heard a commotion in the room and raised a brow. I heard Tauriel's voice and my eyes went wide.

"Never mind!" I called.

I left quickly and went to my own room. Not too long after a soft knock came at the door. I went to answer, expecting it to be Thranduil. Instead I found the seamstress, Vanmoriel. She smiled at me and I let her inside. She had finished my dress and She laid it out on my bed. My eyes went wide when I saw it.

"~This is beautiful!~"

She looked pleased and I ran my hand over the fabric. It was soft and smooth.

"~Vanmoriel…..this is exquisite work!~"

"~Thank you my lady.~"

I smiled at her.

"~Please call me Aleena.~"

She smiled brightly and nodded.

"~If you would not mind trying it on, I would like to make sure it fits correctly.~"

I nodded and went into the bathroom. The dress fit me perfectly and it was light and flowing. The light green color made my eyes stand out. I came out and Vanmoriel smiled.

"~You look beautiful Aleena. Does it feel alright?~"

She walked forward and checked. Another knock came at the door.

"Yes?"

Tauriel walked in and her jaw dropped.

"Aleena…."

I smiled and looked down. I was a little embarrassed, I had never worn a dress before. She walked forward and looked me over.

"~You look beautiful Aleena. This is for the feast tomorrow is it not?~"

I nodded and she smiled.

"~I doubt _he_ will be able to keep his eyes off you.~"

Vanmoriel smiled.

"~You have an admirer? Well then I know this will keep him occupied with you. No other elleth will be able to match you.~" she said.

"Hannon le Vanmoriel, Tauriel."

They smiled and nodded. When Vanmoriel was sure it all fit she left.

"Did something happen?" Tauriel asked.

I sighed.

"I think he is embarrassed by me. He knows I like to read and he said I could read the ones he has in his rooms whenever I pleased."

"I am a bit confused."

I looked at her.

"He asked me not to let anyone see me if I did."

"Oh."

I sat down on the bed and she sat beside me.

Thranduil's POV

I made a mistake I knew that. Why was it so hard for me to admit my feelings for her?

 _I love her I know that. How do I say it? How do I let her know what she truly is to me?_

An idea came to me and it was bold one. There was a chance she would accept me, and a chance she would push me away. I knew I would have to take a leap of faith.

 _But she is worth it._

Tomorrow night came and I dressed for the occasion. I took a deep breath and then made my way to the feast. I looked around but Aleena had not yet arrived. I poured myself some wine and chatted with a few of my councilors. Suddenly people began to turn towards the door.

"~Never in all my years have I seen such beauty.~" said one of the councilors.

Turned my gaze to the door. As the crowd parted my eyes went wide. Aleena walked forward with Tauriel. She was beautiful! Too beautiful for words. I knew now was my chance. I slowly walked down to her. She looked at me and when I reached her I put my hands on her arms. Then I kissed her, in full view of my people.


	13. The Truth

Chapter 13

The Truth

Aleena's POV

He kissed me in front of everyone. My eyes went wide and I considered pushing him away. Then I realized what he was doing. He was telling me in his own way….that he loved me. He was proving he was not embarrassed by it by showing me in full view of everyone. I slowly closed my eyes and put my hands on his arms. When he pulled away he gazed into my eyes.

"~I love you Aleena. That is the truth.~" he said.

I smiled and tears of joy came to my eyes.

"~I love you too.~" I confessed.

He smiled and kissed me again. The entire banquet hall erupted in cheers and applause. I smiled into the kiss and then pulled away. I leaned in close and whispered,

"~It is about time you told me.~"

He laughed and held me close. I could see Tauriel and Legolas smiling. It had taken a while for us to get this far, but it had all been worth it. That night was one I would never forget. The music, dancing and feasting was even better now that I knew Thranduil loved me. He danced with me and kissed me. All the elves looked happy for us, except for about three or four of them. I leaned close.

"~Are those a few of the lovers?~" I asked.

He glanced at them and then nodded.

"~I am not upset with you Thranduil. Even elven men have needs. Believe me I understand.~"

He smiled and took my hand. He held it to his chest as he danced with me.

"~Besides, you are mine now. I am not jealous.~"

He chuckled.

"~Yes. I am yours and yours alone. Besides, though they may be lovely, you are gorgeous. Your looks put even the stars to shame.~"

I smirked.

"Is that something you should be saying during the feast of starlight?" I asked.

He smiled and looked thoughtful.

"Perhaps not, but I have already said it. I cannot take back my words…..nor would I want to."

I smiled and nodded.

"Will you stay with me tonight?"

"I thought it was only one night you wanted?" I teased.

He growled at me and I laughed.

"Of course I will stay with you. I will stay with you until you are tired of me. If that is what you want."

He chuckled.

"~I will never grow tired of you love. Never.~" he whispered.

I smiled and closed my eyes. I listened to his heart, strong and steady. As the elves began to leave Thranduil took me back with him. I led me into the bedroom and kissed me gently. I wanted more of him. I kissed him harder and he pulled back suddenly.

"I do not want you to do anything you are not ready for."

I smiled.

"I am ready. If you are ready I want to."

He seemed uncertain so I kissed his neck softly. He sighed and I ran my tongue over his skin.

"Aleena…."

"Please Thranduil, make love to me?" I asked.

He looked at me.

"If that is what you wish."

I smiled and nodded. He bent down to kiss me and I wound my arms around his neck. He wrapped his arms around me and deepened the kiss. His tongue curled around mine and I moaned. I moved my hands down to his chest. I felt him slide my dress down my shoulder. He moved down my neck and to my shoulder, kissing every bit of exposed skin. I sighed and he moved the other sleeve of my dress down. He kissed across my chest to get to the other shoulder. I closed my eyes and enjoyed the feeling of him kissing me. He slid my dress down little by little and kissed my skin. When I was exposed he looked me over with a smile.

"You are so beautiful" he whispered.

I smiled and reached for the clasp on his robe. I pushed it from his shoulders and it fell to the ground behind him. A bit of his chest was almost always showing but I longed to see more. I remembered the first time I had seen his chest. My hands went faster at the thought and soon I saw him. I ran my hands all along his chest and then leaned forward to kiss him. He kissed me hungrily and I was very aroused by that point. He pulled me to him and I felt how hard he was. I smiled, happy I had that effect on him and then led him back towards the bed. I sat down and untied his trousers. I slowly pulled them down and released his long, hard length. I smiled. He was pretty thick and long. I stood up and kissed him gently and ran my hands down his chest. When I reached his hips and I moved down to stroke him. He tipped his head back and I turned him and pushed him down on the bed. He smiled up at me.

"It would seem you are not as innocent as I once thought." he said.

I smiled and straddled him. He put his hands on my hips and stroked circles on my skin. I leaned down and pressed my breasts to his chest. He sighed and I kissed his neck. He ran his hand up my back and stopped between my shoulders. He pressed me to him tightly and then rolled us over. I laughed and then looked into his eyes. He had the most beautiful blue eyes. Kissed my lips again and then reached down to massage my breast. I moaned loudly and he moved down to kiss over the tops of my breasts. He moved down further and sucked on one of my nipples.

"Thranduil!"

He moved even further down. His tongue played around my navel and then he kissed back up my body. He licked and sucked between the valley of my breasts and then nipped at my neck. I smiled and he licked up my ear. A jolt of pleasure shot straight to my core and I gasped.

"~The tips of our ears are very sensitive.~"

I smirked.

"~I am going to make you regret telling me that.~"

He chuckled and lowered his hips to mine. I smiled with a sigh.

"~This is what you do to me. No other woman has had this effect on me. I will give as much pleasure as I can Aleena.~" he whispered huskily.

"~Know you love me is pleasure enough. But let us pretend it is not. Show me this pleasure you promised.~"

He smiled and kissed my lips once again. He started to rub his member against me and I felt like I was going mad. It felt so good and I could only imagine what he would feel like inside me.

"~Thranduil….please….let me feel you!~" I begged.

"~How can I say now to you?~"

I smiled and I watched as he positioned himself. I watched as he slowly pushed inside. I cried out his name and threw my head back. He was thicker than I thought he would be. There was a bit of pain and I held back a few tears. He started to kiss me to distract me from the pain. He stayed completely still. When he did start to move it burned, but it slowly faded until there was only pleasure. I had never felt anything like it before. I held onto him tightly as though I would die if I did not. My nails raked his back but it only seemed to spur him on. He went faster with each thrust.

"~Oh Aleena….~"

"Thranduil!"

He started to thrust harder and fireworks exploded behind my eyelids. My moans became higher and louder with each thrust and movement he made. I felt like I was going to explode.

"Thranduil! Thranduil! THRANDUIL!"

I had never felt so much pleasure in my life. Soon I felt him filling me with his release and he called out my name. As I came down I slowly opened my eyes. He looked down at me and kissed me again. I moaned into his mouth and then he pulled away. He laid beside me and I moved close to him.

"~That was truly amazing.~" I breathed.

He could only nod he was so out of breath.

"~I think you overworked yourself.~"

He smiled at me and kissed my forehead.

"~For you I would overwork myself every single night.~" he said.

I smiled and closed my eyes.

"~Good night Thranduil. I love you.~"

"Amin mela lle Aleena." he whispered.

I fell asleep quickly and my dreams that night were sweet.


	14. Love

Chapter 14

Love

I slowly opened my eyes and smiled. Thranduil's arms were still around me. He was still soundly asleep and I turned in his arms. I softly kissed his lips and he woke up. He smiled when he saw me and I kissed him again.

"~How do you feel about last night?~"

I smiled and kissed him deeply. When I pulled away his eyes remained closed.

"Does that answer you?" I whispered.

He smiled and pressed his forehead to mine.

"I love you Aleena." he breathed.

I smiled and kissed him again.

"I love you too. Now I am starved."

He smirked.

"Did I wear you out?"

I smiled and chuckled.

"Very much so yes."

He laughed and then got out of bed. I watched him as he dressed. His muscles moved with every movement he made. He looked at me and smirked.

"Do you see something interesting. I got out of bed with the sheet wrapped around me.

"You know I do." I whispered.

He smiled and leaned down to kiss me. We could not stop kissing each other, touching each other. When the food did come we managed to restrain ourselves. We sat beside one another and ate our breakfast. When we finished he pulled me into his arms.

"I wish I did not have to leave you today."

I smiled and looked up into his eyes.

"You are the king love. You have duties to attend to."

He chuckled and nodded.

"Indeed I do. Perhaps one day…."

I looked at him curiously.

"Hm?"

"Nothing. I do not wish to speak of it too soon. Everything is perfect the way it is now. Perhaps tonight we shall spend the evening in the garden?" He suggested.

I smiled and nodded.

"Of course."

He smiled and kissed me again. He left and I finished getting dressed. I walked down the halls to my room to fetch my bow and quiver. I could not stop smiling. My life was starting to come together, even I still could not remember the past. As I went to the archery range I saw one of Thranduil's former lovers glaring at me. I just nodded my head and kept walking. Legolas was there when I arrived. He smiled and hugged me.

"Thank you mellon nin!" he said.

"For what?"

He pulled back and smiled at me.

"For bring light and warmth to my father's heart. For making him happy. You are a valued friend to me and I would never let anything hurt you. I cannot thank you enough."

I smiled and hugged him again.

"You do not have to thank me. I love your father, and you and Tauriel. This place is my home. No matter where it is I came from this is home. I do not plan on ever leaving." I said.

He gave me a squeeze and then we had a little archery contest. Legolas won as per usual and I shook my head.

"One day I will win I promise you."

"I will wait for that day." said he.

I laughed with him and then Tauriel came and found us. She had a nervous look on her face. I frowned and Legolas went to her.

"Tauriel?"

"I overheard some of the king's former lovers. They are planning something but I do not know what. As soon as they saw me they left." she said.

Legolas looked angry and I was nervous. I knew Thranduil had a terrible temper. I did not want things to explode.

"Do not speak a word of this to Thranduil. I know his temper and I do not want this getting worse than it already is. I think I can handle this myself."

"And what if they hurt you?"

I smirked.

"That is when I tell him." I said.

They both still looked very worried. I smiled.

"You do not have to worry. I can protect myself I promise."

They nodded but still seemed uncertain. As I walked to my room I was confronted by the blond haired lover.

"~You should never have come here. Everything was perfect before.~"

"~You mean when the elf I love was shagging you several times a month?~" I asked.

She looked a little surprised and slightly offended by my tone.

"~Let me make this very clear. I am very strong and though I do not wish to harm you, if you attempt to harm me I will. I really do hope you do not give me a reason to hurt you. You might accept the fact that Thranduil chose me as I chose him. And if you do hurt me I will also tell him. And we both know he has a terrible temper.~"

She looked worried so she nodded and left. I took a deep breath and smiled to myself. I washed myself off and put on clean cloths. I went down to the dining halls but someone grabbed me and I instantly swung at them. It was only Thranduil and I sighed.

"~Since when do you take swings at people?~" he asked.

"~Oh I just was practicing hand to hand combat with Legolas. I suppose I still think I am there.~"

He chuckled and shook his head. He pulled me to him and kissed me. I smiled into the kiss and then gently pulled away.

"~I have had dinner sent up for us. Come.~"

I smiled and happily followed him. He led me into his chambers and pulled out my chair. He kissed my cheek and then sat down beside me.

"I have been thinking."

I smiled at him.

"This sounds dangerous." I teased.

He laughed and then took my hand.

"~If you would have no objections, I would like you to stay with me. Every night.~"

I smiled at him and nodded.

"~Of course I will.~" I said.

He smiled and hugged me tightly. He kissed me and then lifted me into his arms. When he set me down he looked at me.

"Legolas told me that Tauriel heard a few elleths talking."

I sighed and pressed my forehead to his chest.

"~I asked them not to tell you.~"

"Why?"

"~Because I know you have a terrible temper. I did not want you to be stressed or get upset.~"

He put his arms around me.

"~It would seem that Saerwen told the other two that they should not attempt anything. Your talk with her proved affective.~"

I laughed a bit and looked up at him.

"~Please promise me you will tell me about these things.~" he said.

I nodded.

"Gweston meleth nin."

He kissed my forehead and then we finished eating. I was glad Thranduil had asked me to stay with him. I did not know if I would be able to sleep without him after last night. He had a little more work to do so I laid in bed reading. He sat at his desk with his quill in his hand.

"Have you remembered anything more?" he suddenly asked.

I looked up at him, but his face was still trained on the paper in front of him.

"No." I said sadly.

"I am certain your memory will return to you in time. Elves live forever. You have an eternity to recover it."

I smiled, knowing he was trying to make me feel better.

"True but I would hope to remember before the dwarf that raised me is gone."

He nodded.

"~I can understand that. Which makes me wonder if you speak the dwarven language.~"

I thought about it hard but I could not remember.

"~If I do I cannot remember.~"

He finally put down his quill and came to bed. I blew out the candle and put my book on the bedside table. I moved into his arms and rested my head on his chest. He stroked my back and I closed my eyes.

"~Do you think the dwarf survived the dragon attack?~" I asked softly.

He did not answer right away. He looked at me and smiled a bit.

"~I hope so, for your sake more than anything.~"

I smiled and kissed his lips gently.

"~Thank you.~"

He smiled and I laid my head back down. I took a deep breath and put one arm around him.

"Amin mela lle." I whispered.

"~I love you too.~" he said.

I fell asleep with a smile on my face.

Thranduil's POV

I truly did hope he was alive. Though it did worry me. I knew the dwarves of Erebor hated my people now. I was worried he would hate me and try to take Aleena away from me. I looked down at the sleeping angel in my arms. I wrapped my other arm around her and held her as close as I could.

 _I will not lose you. I cannot._


	15. A Question

Chapter 15

A Question

When I woke up Aleena was gone. I sat up quickly and looked around. I heard the door open and I threw on my robe. I ran out and saw Aleena. I sighed in relief and she seemed a bit confused.

"Is everything alright?"

I smiled and nodded. She smiled and I noticed she was dressed in different cloths.

"I will have your things sent for today."

She nodded and then sat down on the sofa.

"~Did you sleep alright?~" she asked.

I nodded and she looked at me.

"~Then why did you look so worried and slightly frightened when you came out here?~"

I could not find a way to answer. She patted the space beside her and I went and sat down. She took my hands.

"~What is troubling you?~" she asked.

I sighed.

"~I am afraid that when you do find the dwarf that he will try and take you from me. I do not want to lose you, I cannot.~" I said.

She gave me an understanding smile. She pulled me into her arms and cradled my head. I liked the feeling and I closed my eyes. I wrapped my arms around her and took a deep breath.

"~I promised I would never leave you. You will never lose me and I will never be taken from you.~" she said.

I smiled and she kissed my head. When she tried to let me go I held onto her.

"~Please….just a while longer.~" I said.

She laughed softly and held me there. When she did let me go I kissed her. She pulled away again and smiled.

"~Come now, you have duties to attend to.~" she said.

I groaned but got up and dressed.

"~What will you do today?~"

"~Probably read or help move my things here.~"

"~There is no need for you to do any work.~"

She chuckled.

"~I am not going to sit around all day. I may be with you now but I am not the queen. I will help as I always have.~"

I smiled and put my hands on her hips.

"~You have the kindest heart. I love you and I will see you tonight.~"

She smiled and kissed me.

"I love you too."

I smiled and then left the room. I had not smiled this much since I had lost my beloved Silivrenniel. Though I would always love her, Aleena was with me now. And I knew Silivrenniel would want me to be happy.

 _I miss you and I will always love you._

Aleena's POV

I helped the other elves move my things in and they thanked me. Once I was settle I decided to go to the garden. I loved spending time there. Especially since Thranduil and I were the only ones who knew about it. Well Legolas knew as well, but he never came here. I was certain he and Tauriel had their own special place. I smiled when I thought about my friends. I hoped they would eventually decide to spend their lives together.

 _Spend their lives together? I wonder if….no certainly not._

I wondered if Thranduil would ever wish to officially make me his. I thought about it and smiled. I wondered what it would be like if I were Thranduil's wife. I did not care if I was queen for I had no desire for titles, but to be able to call him husband…..I smiled more.

 _I wonder what it would feel like._

I shook my head. He had only just confessed his love for me. Still, perhaps one day he would ask me to be his wife.

Thranduil's POV

Throughout the day I continued to worry about Aleena being taken away from me. I knew I was only being paranoid but after losing Silivrenniel I could not lose another loved one. Not my son and not Aleena. There was only one thing I could think of.

 _It is too soon! She would never agree!_

Yet a small voice in my head and a feeling in my heart said differently. I took a deep breath and headed to the last meeting of the day. I continued to think it over and then made my decision. I took a deep breath and feared her reaction. As I walked back to our chambers I hesitated.

"Adar?"

I looked at Legolas.

"~Is something wrong? Is it Aleena?~"

I nodded and a worried expression came to his face.

Aleena's POV

I sat by the fire thinking when I heard Thranduil come inside. I smiled and ran out to him. I wrapped my arms around him and gave him a kiss. He seemed tensed but I did not say anything. When we sat down to eat he was silent. I was starting get concerned.

"You are being unusually quiet tonight. Did something bad happen?~" I asked.

"~No I….I just have a lot of things I must think about.~"

I just nodded and fell silent. I could not find a way to finish my food. I stood up and went to take a bath.

 _Is he tired of me already?_

Tears filled my eyes and I wiped them away. Thranduil came in and walked into the water.

"Aleena I…."

"Are you tired of me?" I asked.

"What?! No of course not!"

He came and sat beside me. He lifted my face and looked into my eyes.

"~Aleena I will never grow tired of you. I have just been thinking hard about something. And I am nervous about it.~"

I leaned against his chest and felt silly.

"~I am sorry. I jumped to conclusions. Forgive me?~" I asked.

I heard the smile in his voice as he said,

"~Always.~"

I smiled and sighed in content.

I looked up and stroked the side of his face. He leaned forward and kissed me passionately. He pulled me onto his lap. His warm fingers ghosted over my skin and I closed my eyes. I reached up and knotted my fingers into his long blond hair. He stroked my tongue with his and I moaned. He kissed down my throat to my chest. Then he ran his hands all along my back.

"Thranduil…."

"~Marry me Aleena.~" he whispered.

I looked down into his eyes in shock.

 _I was not expecting that._

He brought his hand up to my face and stroked my cheek.

"~Marry me. Be my wife, my queen. I love you and that is all I need to know.~" he said.

I had imagined this only a few hours ago. I smiled.

"Yes. Yes Thranduil I will marry you."

He smiled and kissed me. I grinded against him and he gasped. He pulled me against his chest and I looked at him. His mouth was inches from mine and I ran my hand down his arms.

"Love me hard." I whispered.

He nodded and started to kiss along my collarbone. I sighed and he moved to kiss the tops of my breasts. He got harder with every sound I made. I could feel him throbbing beneath me and I smiled. I pushed him back a bit and smiled. He moved to kiss my lips but I held my fingers to his lips. I smiled and shook my head.

"~Let me explore you a bit.~"

He nodded and I kissed his lips. I did not stay there long, I moved down his neck and throat to his collarbone. I was repeating what he had done to me. I wanted to know where he was sensitive and where he liked to be touched. I moved my hands slowly down his chest and he shivered. I smiled and kissed down his chest, flicking my tongue of his nipple. He sucked in a breath and I smiled as I did it again. I moved down further still. I kissed over his abdomen and then slowly back up to his lips. I touched his ears lightly and he grabbed me. I smiled and moved forward. My breath fanned the tip of his ear and then I licked up his ear.

"A-Aleena!"

"Hm?"

He gasped as I gently pinched the other ear. Finally I took mercy on him and began to stroke his member. I sat up a bit and then impaled myself on him. We both cried out at the feeling and then I rested my forehead against his. I started to slowly moved my hips and he moaned loudly. I kissed his lips hard as I could and moaned into his mouth. He grabbed my hips and began to thrust into me. I moaned again and again. He suckled one of my breasts again and then I tightened around him.

"~Thranduil I cannot hold on any longer.~"

He grunted and I let go. I cried out in pleasure and came around him. He lifted me up and I wrapped my arms around him. He thrusted hard and long until he too came. He slowly sat down and I fell against him. He wrapped his arms around me and I smiled.

"~You are amazing.~" I breathed.

He chuckled and kissed the top of my head.

"~I will always love you the way I did tonight. You deserve everything I can give you. And I would give you anything and everything Aleena. I love you more than anything. I will always protect you.~" he whispered.

I smiled and we stayed there for a little while longer.


	16. A Family

Chapter 16

A Family

Waking up in Thranduil's strong arms always made me smile. I gently moved from his arms and stretched. I looked at him and kissed him. He woke up slowly and smiled at me.

"I love waking to your beautiful face." he said.

I smiled and gave him another kiss. We got up and got dressed and ate our breakfast as usual.

"I plan on announcing our engagement to the kingdom to day. Will stand by my side?"

I smiled.

"Of course I will. I told you I will always stand by you."

He took my hand and squeezed. I kissed his cheek and then left with him. He wanted me to be at his side today so I could learn the ways of the court. I was not too eager to learn about it but I did it to make him happy. As I expected I found it utterly boring and I think Thranduil could see this. When we walked out he stopped me.

"This is not appealing to you is it?"

I shook my head he smiled.

"Nor to me. Perhaps you would be happier in the healing ward?"

I smiled a bit and nodded. Even though I wanted to be out fighting I knew he would never agree to it. I knew that his first wife died in battle. A woman came forward and I remembered her as the one who had helped me.

"Aleena. It is good to see you, and in good health."

I smiled.

"The king has told me that you wish to help us here."

I nodded and she set about teaching me more of the healing arts.

Thranduil's POV

I went looking for Legolas. I wanted him to be the first to know about Aleena and myself. He was in the library with Tauriel and I went up to them. Tauriel bowed her head and I nodded.

"I have asked Aleena to be my wife. She accepted." I said.

Tauriel smiled brightly and Legolas put his hand on my shoulder.

"I am happy for you adar."

I smiled and nodded.

"You were right. About everything. Thank you my son."

He smiled and I embraced him. I had my family, a future wife and my son. Perhaps one day I would have another child, perhaps a little girl. I smiled and then walked away.

Aleena's POV

Thranduil did announce our engagement to the kingdom. Everyone was happy for us. Though his former lovers looked annoyed I knew they would not do anything to me. I smiled at Thranduil and he smiled back at me. The ceremony was to be held in two weeks time. I asked Vanmoriel to make my dress and she happily agreed. Vastriel from the healing ward gave me some scented massage oils. She did not say anything but I knew what she was implying. I thanked her and then returned to the bedroom exhausted. Thranduil was not back yet and I sighed. I decided to take a bath. I took a book with me and walked into the warm water. I smiled and began to read.

Not too long after, I heard the door open.

"Aleena?" he called.

I smiled. I got out and dried off. I put a robe on and then went to him with a smile. He smiled at me and kissed my lips. I smiled as I pulled away and rested my head against his chest.

"I wish I saw you more often during the day." I whispered.

"I know. I wish that as well. But as king I have many things I must do." he said.

I chuckled and put my arms around him.

"I am just happy I have you at night. After all that is when you do some of your best work."

He laughed and pushed me back to look into my eyes.

"Shall I get to 'work' now my lady?"

I arched my brow and then pulled him towards the bed. We fell backwards and I fell on top of him. He moved back further and then sat up. I straddled him and he put his arms around me.

"You have made me very happy. You know that do you not?"

I smiled and nodded. I pressed my forehead against his and wrapped my arms around his neck.

"I know. And I am happy with you. Even though you can be a complete fool at time, I love you so much."

He chuckled.

"A fool? Yes I suppose I can be."

I laughed and then he fell backwards as I kissed him.


	17. Suggestive

Chapter 17

Suggestive

Thranduil's POV

Between my duties as king and helping Aleena plan the ceremony, I craved sleep. I would collapse on the bed at night. If Aleena did not wake me up I would never be able to.

"~Why not leave the ceremony to me? I know you are busy.~" she said one morning.

"~No, I want to help you. It is what I most look forward to each morning. I am never too busy for you Aleena.~"

She smiled and kissed me sweetly. She had been enjoying her work in the healing halls. Vastriel had given her scented massage oil which we had already put to good use. I planned on using it more once things calmed down a bit. People congratulated me and I smiled and thanked them. When I came back in the evenings she was always there waiting with a kiss and a smile.

"~I heard a few scouts were brought in injured. Are they all alright?~" I asked.

She nodded.

"~Vastriel, Cithiel and I were able to help them. Many people congratulated me today. I assume they did the same to you.~"

I chuckled.

"~Indeed they did. But right now I do not want to speak of the day. I want to spend my time with you, planking our ceremony.~"

She smiled and led me to the table. She had done a marvelous job planning. I agreed on most of it except for the time.

"~Why in the morning?~" I asked.

"~So that the celebration can be in the evening. This way we have the entire afternoon to ourselves.~"

I smiled and kissed her.

"~I know how to plan things. Perhaps….I know how to plan better than you do.~"

He looked at her.

"~I have had to plan meetings and other such things for over 3,000 years. I highly doubt you are a better planner than I love.~"

She looked down and then walked away. I feared I had said something foolish until she brought back a tray. There was wine and a bottle of massage oil. I smiled at her and she poured us the wine. I smiled at her as she handed me the goblet. She sat in my lap and I sipped the wine.

"You planned this."

She laughed.

"Indeed I did. Still think you are better at planning?"

"Hmm, I do not want to argue. Do you plan on using that oil?" I asked.

"Of course. Finish that wine and come into the bedroom. I will show you exactly what I plan on doing with it." she said.

She drained the wine and then went into the bedroom.

 _The Valar must be gracious! They must have sent her to me!_

I followed her into the room and all she wore was a thin, red, lacy chemise.

"Vanmoriel made it for me."

"Remind me to thank Vanmoriel." I said.

I went forward to grab her but she held up her hand.

"Take off your cloths and lie face down on the bed."

"But…"

"Do it."

I just nodded and disrobed. I laid face down on the bed and she climbed on me. I shivered a bit when the cold oil touched my sin. Her soft, warm hands began to rub and wander my back and shoulders. I moaned and she worked out several knots in my back.

"Oh Aleena….remind me to thank Vastriel as well." I said.

She chuckled and then stopped. My eyes flew open.

"Why did you stop?"

"Because I have something else for you."

"Oh?"

"Me."

I immediately turned and kissed her. She laughed and fell backwards. I pulled back and looked at her outfit again.

"Do you have more of these lovely garments?"

"Maybe."

I raised my brows and she wrapped her arms around my neck.

"Will you tell me?" I asked.

She smiled.

"Maybe."

I growled and practically ripped it off her. I had to be careful because I definitely wanted her to wear it again. I attacked her neck and nipped and sucked hard. I pulled back so I could pin her arms above her.

"~You have no idea what you do to me.~" I said.

She smiled and then somehow I ended up on my back. I was confused but she had my arms pinned.

"How did….."

"~I have learned a few things in my travels. Normally I would use this in combat. I modified it so I could have my way with you.~"

I raised my brows and smiled.

"~I am interested to see what you will do.~" I said.

She started to move her hips against mine slowly but hard. I kept my eyes on her, the look on her face making me hard. She was gaining as much pleasure from me as I was from her. And I was only laying there. I sat up and put my arm around her. I started to move my hips with hers and slowly inched my lips closer to hers. She closed her eyes as I ran my hand up the side of her body. She sighed when I pushed her chest to mine.

"Aleena…"

"~To answer your question….that is the only one I have. I can ask Vanmoriel to make me another one. She said it would get your attention.~"

"~Oh you always have my attention. That just made me want to rip it of and ravage you for days on end.~" I said.

"~Shall I ask her to make another one?~"

"~Yes please!~"

I threw her down and made love to her several times that night. Afterwards we lay there breathless and utterly spent.

"~Is there any particular color you would like?~" she asked.

I smiled and laughed a bit. I looked over at her.

"~Perhaps a darker brown.~" I said.

She nodded and I pulled her into my arms.

"~I cannot wait to be your wife Thranduil. I will be proud to call you my husband.~" she whispered.

I smiled and kissed her forehead.

"~Your words make my heart soar. I do not know what would have become of me had I not met you. You warmed my heart again, showed me I could love again. I love you more and more everyday. I know my love for you will continue to grow.~"

She sat up a bit and smiled at me.

"~That is the most romantic thing you have ever said to me. I love you. That is all I could possibly say.~"

I smiled and ran my fingers through her hair.

"~That is all I need. And I think I am ready for another round if you are.~"

She laughed and kissed me.


	18. The Ceremony

Chapter 18

The Ceremony

Aleena's POV

I spent the night in my old room on the night before the ceremony. It was strange not having Thranduil beside me. What got me through the night was that come morning I would be his wife. I smiled and closed my eyes.

It seemed that I had just closed my eyes when they opened. I smiled and sat up. Tauriel was already there with a smile, a tray of food next to her.

"~Are you ready?~"

I smiled more and nodded.

"~I have been ready since the night he asked me.~"

She laughed and I got up.

"~Vanmoriel shall be here shortly. Your dress is beautiful, she was only adding a few more last minute touches.~" she said.

I nodded and ate the food she brought. She sat me down and began to brush through my hair. Vanmoriel came later and brought my dress. It was breath taking.

"~Vanmoriel….this is the most beautiful dress I have ever seen. Thank you so much!~"

I hugged her tightly and smiled brightly. I put it on and then Legolas came inside. He held a small box in his hands and a smile came to his face.

"You look beautiful Aleena. And I have something for you. From both Tauriel and myself." he said.

He handed me the box and I opened it. Inside was a beautiful silver necklace. It was shaped like an elven flower and had a small crystal inside. I smiled and he put it around my neck.

"I am happy for you. We all are." he said.

I hugged him tightly.

"~I swear if you ever call me mother even as a joke I will seriously injure you.~"

He laughed and then kissed my cheek.

"~I would never dream of it.~"

I smiled and then Tauriel and Vanmoriel left to get ready.

"Are you nervous mellon?"

I nodded.

"You have nothing to be nervous about. Our people love you and approve of you. My father loves you more than anything in the world." he said.

I hugged him and closed my eyes.

"Thank you Legolas. For everything you have done for me. Had you not found me and brought me back I would be dead. Worse than that I would have never met you or Tauriel. I would have never met your father. I owe you everything."

He pushed me back and smiled at me.

"You owe me nothing. You have made all of our lives better. You brought light to this kingdom and love to my father. It is I who owes you."

"How about we say we are even?"

He laughed and nodded.

"Deal."

Thranduil's POV

I took a deep breath before I walked out to the ceremony. Aleena was waiting for me outside the doors. I stopped when I saw her. I had never seen anyone or anything as beautiful as the creature standing before me. She smiled at me and I quickly walked forward.

"You are so beautiful." I breathed.

She smiled and cast her eyes down.

"And as always you look handsome. It is finally time."

I smiled and stroked her cheek.

"Yes. I have waited for this day and I know I will never forget it."

She smiled and then we walked in together. Everyone was smiling at us. When we reached the front we faced each other and I smiled at her.

"~Aleena…..I have waited over a thousand years to find you. Since my Silivrennial died my heart has turned cold. I never thought I would be able to love again. Then you came into my life. I love you more than anything, more than life. I vow to always love and protect you until the day my life ends.~"

She smiled and there were tears in her eyes.

"~Thranduil, it took us a long time to get to this point. But it has all been worth it. I love you. You have given me so much and I know I could never express my love for you in words or actions. I swear to always stand at your side and love you for as long as I live.~" she said.

The cord was tied around our hands and I smiled. She smiled and I leaned forward to kiss her. When finally our lips met the hall erupted with applause and cheers. I wrapped my arms around her and I felt her smile. I pulled away to smile at her before I kissed her again. I finally had everything I wanted. I had a strong son, and a new beautiful and loving wife. Somehow I could feel that Silivrenniel was there.

 _"Cherish her. Never let her go."_

I smiled because I knew it was her voice. Knowing that she approved of my union with Aleena made this day all the more special. When the ceremony was over, I took Aleena's hand and led her back towards our chambers. I could not stop kissing her along the way. When finally we were locked away in our bedroom I pulled her tightly to me.

"~This has so far been one of the happiest days of my life. I know it will be the most memorable, other than the birth of Legolas.~"

She smiled at me.

"~Maybe one day, if you wish it, I shall give you another child.~"

I had never smiled as big as I did at that moment.

"~I have a son. I would wish for a little girl. But boy or girl I would love any child you give me. Of course I would wish for it! I would ask for nothing more than you, but a child….a child is a precious gift from the Valar.~"

She smiled again and reached up and touched my face.

"~Then why not start right now?~" she suggested.

I smiled and lifted her up. She wrapped her legs around my waist and I kissed her passionately. I backed her up against the wall and squeezed her back side. She moaned and I took that opportunity to suck and nip at her neck.

Legolas' POV

My father finally had the love of a woman again. Hopefully his union with Aleena would change his mind about me marrying a Silvan elf. I loved Tauriel, more than anything in the world. I wanted to spend the eternity with her. I found her helping in the banquet hall.

"Tauriel."

She looked at me and nodded.

"Hir nin Legolas."

I hated it when she did that, but I knew we had to keep our relationship a secret.

"Tolo."

She followed me out into an empty hall and I kissed her. She pushed me back gently.

"~Legolas someone will see.~"

I cupped her face and pressed my forehead to hers.

"~Do you not see love? With the union between my father and Aleena….perhaps he will accept us.~"

I could see the glimmer of hope in her eyes.

"~But how can we know for certain?~"

"~We just have to wait a little longer. We have waited for over a hundred years. We can wait a little longer, but there is hope. I want to spend eternity with you Tauriel. I would wait a thousand years to do so.~" I said.

She kissed me and I wrapped my arms around her.

Aleena's POV

Thranduil laid me on the bed and then climbed over me. Both of us completely exposed. I reached up and pulled his lips down to mine. I could feel him pressing against my stomach and I moaned into his mouth. He lowered his hips to mine and then moved down to kiss my neck.

"Oh Thranduil…."

He kissed down to my collar bone and then grabbed my breast. He rubbed his thumb over my nipple and then gently began to massage it. Thranduil knew exactly where to touch me and where to kiss me. He knew my body probably better than I did. I felt his hand travel down further and he stroked me. I sighed and he kissed down my body and then back to my lips. He leaned back and stroked himself a few times before lining himself up with my entrance. As he pushed himself in he moaned loudly. I smiled at the feeling and he wrapped my legs around his waist. I reached up and ran my hand down his chest. He slowly began to rock his hips while I ran my hand all along his chest and abs. He took my hands and held them down as he leaned forward to kiss me. His tongue danced with mine and I started to move my hips with his.

"Thranduil! Thranduil! Yes! Yes!"

All he did was moan loudly in response. He started to pound into me harder and I held onto him as though my life depended on it.

"ALEENA!"

He came hard and long and I came with him. He collapsed on me, only just managing to hold himself up by his elbows. He was panting but smiling.

"Lie across me."

"Are you certain?"

I nodded with a smile and he laid his head on my chest. I ran my fingers through his soft hair and closed my eyes.

"~I am glad you planned the ceremony in the morning. You are brilliant Aleena.~" he whispered.

"I know."

He chuckled and I kissed the crown of his head.

"Amin mela lle Aleena."

"I love you too Thranduil."


	19. Trying

Chapter 19

Trying

Thranduil's POV

Aleena and I had been trying to conceive for almost a year now. She was starting to lose hope and worse she was starting to blame herself.

"~Aleena this is not your fault. Maybe the Valar think we are not yet ready. Maybe it is not the right time. We will have a child one day I promise.~"

She just nodded but I knew she still felt a bit hopeless. As I was walking back to our chambers that night, my son pulled me aside. He looked very worried.

"~Is everything alright? Aleena has not been herself.~"

I sighed.

"~We have been trying to have a child.~"

He smiled brightly.

"~Congratulations father.~"

I smiled a bit.

"~However it has been almost a year. Aleena is beginning to lose hope and she thinks it is her fault.~"

He nodded and looked thoughtful.

"~Perhaps it is simply not the right time.~"

"~This is what I thought as well. Though I will admit I am starting to lose hope as well.~"

He put his hand on my shoulder and I looked at him.

"~There is always hope. You just have to be patient. If it is not asking too much….try and have a girl. I have always wanted a sister.~"

I laughed and shook my head.

"~Boy or girl I would love it. But Aleena and I also wish to have a daughter. And I know you have always wanted a sister.~"

He smiled and I hugged him.

Aleena's POV

I decided to go and see Nostariel. I had to know if I would ever be able to conceive.

"~I see no reason why you would not be able. For some couples it is just difficult. I can give you a potion that can help move things along.~" she offered.

I thought about it for a moment before shaking my head.

"~No, if I can help it I do not want to use any potions. I want it to be natural. If you say there is no reason I am not able, Thranduil and I will just have to try harder.~"

She nodded then the door swung open. I jumped a bit and turned to look at my husband.

"~Is everything alright?!~" he asked.

I nodded. Nostariel left and I looked at Thranduil. I patted the space beside me and he came and sat down.

"Are you certain you are well?"

I nodded and took his hand.

"I wanted to make sure I could bear children. Nostariel said that sometimes it just takes a little longer for couples to conceive a child."

He nodded and squeezed my hand.

"It will happen. I know it will. I love you Aleena."

I smiled and rested my head against his chest.

"I love you too."

Thranduil's POV

A few months went by and Aleena and I were still trying every night. Even I was starting to lose hope, and this time I began thinking it was my fault. I did not tell her this because I feared she would blame me.

One night I was sitting by the fireplace and she came running inside. She had the biggest and brightest smile on her face. Could it be….

"Thranduil….I am pregnant!"

I jumped up and lifted her into the air. She laughed happily as I swung her around. When I set her down I kissed her stomach and then her lips. I was so very happy. I had always wanted more children and now Aleena would give me another child. I hugged her tightly and smiled again.

"~I am going to pamper you! I want you to have everything you need!~"

She chuckled.

"All I need is you meleth nin. But I would not mind a bit of pampering." she said.

I laughed and kissed her over and over again.


	20. Falathiel

Chapter 20

Falathiel

Aleena's POV

Thranduil really did pamper me. Breakfast in bed, warm, candle lit baths and so much more. We were expecting a little girl who we would name Falathiel. Legolas was very excited to have a younger sibling. There was only one thing bothering me, and that was his relationship with Tauriel. They were keeping a secret from everyone except for me. I finally sat Tauriel down and spoke with her.

"Why do you hide it? You love each other and that should be celebrated." I said.

She sighed.

"~The king would never allow his son to pledge himself to a lowly Silvan elf.~"

I frowned.

"~You are anything but 'lowly'. You are a wonderful woman and an extraordinary warrior and so much more. You are more than worthy of Legolas and if Thranduil cannot see that he is blind! You and Legolas belong together.~" I said.

A few tears rolled down her cheeks and I hugged her.

"I will talk with Thranduil. I do not know what sort of elf I am, and he still married me. All that matters is that you love each other." I whispered.

She gave me a squeeze and then left. I sighed and shook my head.

 _Why must he be so stubborn!?_

When he came back that night I looked at him. He smiled and came to kiss me.

"How was everything today? Are you and the baby alright?"

I nodded and he frowned a bit.

"What is it?"

I led him into the bathroom and we both took a bath. I sat in his arms but remained silent. I was trying to think of a way to bring up the topic.

"Aleena you are starting to make me worry. Is something wrong with the baby?" He asked.

He sounded a bit scared and terribly worried. I put his hand on my swollen belly and he smiled.

"What is wrong with Silvan elves?" I asked.

He sighed and pressed his forehead to my shoulder.

"This has to do with Legolas and Tauriel does it not?"

"Yes."

He stroked my belly and sighed again.

"~How can she be worthy of my son?~"

I scowled at him.

"Thranduil! She is a wonderful woman and an outstanding captain of the guard! She is more than worthy of him. And what about you and I? I do not even know what I am, and I was raised by dwarves. What if we were in their place? Would you give up on me?" I asked.

Thranduil's POV

She was smart. And to be honest I would not have cared. I would have married her anyway. I smiled at her and stroked her cheek.

"No, of course I would not."

"He loves her Thranduil and she loves him. We married for love. I know you want the same for Legolas, I know I do." she said.

I put my hand on her belly and smiled. I loved my son and I wanted him to be happy. And if Tauriel made him happy then I would not stand in their way.

"You are right Aleena. You are absolutely right. I want him to be happy. I approve of this and I plan on telling him so fist thing tomorrow morning."

She smiled and kissed me passionately. She was too pregnant for us to have sex but kissing her would always be more than enough for me. I felt the baby kick and I smiled. She laughed and covered my hand with hers.

"~I cannot wait to meet her.~"

"~She can hear you. She always knows when her father is speaking to her. That is why she kicked.~"

I smiled even more and stroked her belly. I kissed it and then I kissed her lips.

The next morning I did as I said and went to find Legolas. When I found him I went to find Tauriel. I looked at them both.

"~I know how you two feel about each other….~"

"~Father please listen…~"

I held up my hand to stop him and he fell silent.

"~Aleena and I talked last night. She made me think about what I would do if our positions were switched. I admit I have been wrong. You love each other and love is all you need. You have my blessing and I approve of Tauriel. You will make a fine princess.~"

The both smiled at me and Tauriel threw her arms around Legolas. I smiled and looked at me with love and gratitude in his eyes.

"Hir nin!"

A guard came running up to us.

"~The queen has gone into labor!~"

My eyes went wide and all three of us went running to the healing halls. I heard Aleena scream and I burst through the door. A healer was looking between her legs and she was breathing hard. I rushed forward and she immediately took my hand. I sat down beside her and the healer told her to push. She screamed in pain and I wished there was something I could do.

"~Very good Aleena! Just a little more!~" said Vastriel.

She let out one last cry and then began to breathe hard again. I heard my child start to cry and I smiled.

"~You have a daughter my lord.~" said Vastriel.

I smiled and looked at Aleena. She was smiling and crying at the same time. Vastriel cut the umbilical cord and then cleaned our child. A few other healers came and helped change the sheets and clean up Aleena a bit. When Vastriel came back, our child was wrapped snuggly in a blanket. She handed her to Aleena and I smiled at my daughter.

"Falathiel." I said.

Aleena kissed her head and then Legolas and Tauriel came inside. I smiled at my son.

"Legolas, come meet your little sister."

He smiled and came forward. Aleena handed me my daughter and I kissed her head.

"Welcome to the world my daughter. My little princess."

I handed her to her brother and he smiled.

"Falathiel." he said.

Tauriel smiled and stroked her little head. She had her mother's dark red hair and her face.

"May I hold her?" Tauriel asked me.

I nodded and Legolas gave her Falathiel.

"Mae govannen little princess." she whispered.

Aleena took my hand and I looked at her. She smiled and I leaned forward to kiss her. I pulled back and Tauriel gave Falathiel back to me. She was so small and it reminded me of the day Legolas was born.

"Amin mela lle Falathiel." I whispered.

I kissed her tiny head and then gave her to her mother. I heard Legolas clear his throat and we all looked at him. He took Tauriel's hands and I smiled a bit.

"Tauriel will you be my wife?" he asked.

She smiled and nodded with tears in her eyes. Aleena rested her head against my arm and I kissed the top of her head. My family was growing and I could not have been happier.

Aleena's POV

I looked down at my beautiful little girl. She slowly opened her eyes and I smiled.

"Thranduil.."

He looked down in Falathiel's eyes, his eyes. Legolas came over and smiled as well, all three of them had the same eyes, though Falathiel's were the same shape as mine. I looked at Tauriel and Legolas.

"If anything happens to us, it is up to the two of you to protect her."

"Nothing will happen to you mellon nin." Legolas said.

"Maybe not, but I am glad to know she will have the two of you."

They smiled and he kissed Tauriel's cheek. Falathiel looked at me and then at her father. She reached out and grabbed a lock of his hair making him laugh. She started to cry and Legolas and Tauriel left so I could feed her. Thranduil watched me intently and I looked at him.

"What is it?"

He shook his head with a smile.

"Nothing, I just love you so much."

I smiled and kissed his soft lips.

"I love you too."

I was able to move back into my room right away. Until Falathiel was old enough she would be staying with her father and I. We had a cradle ready for her at the foot of our bed. I got into bed and then Thranduil gently laid her in the crib. His smile made me smile and it made my heart flutter.

"Good night my precious one." He whispered.

He kissed her head and then stroked her dark hair. He came and got into bed and then pulled me into his arms.

"You have given me a great gift Aleena. You gave me a beautiful daughter, our little princess." he whispered.

I smiled and watched my daughter sleep.

"You have given me so much more. You gave me a home, love and a wonderful life. Now we have a beautiful child…..my life is perfect." I said.

I felt his lips on my hair and I closed my eyes with a smile.


	21. Sabbatical

Chapter 21

Sabbatical

A month after the birth of my daughter, Thranduil was exhausted. I woke up one morning and went to feed Falathiel. Thranduil was still sound asleep. I smiled and sat down in a chair. He turned in his sleep and I smiled. I looked at my baby.

"Your papa is tired. He is a great king and he has so many duties. But he does them because he loves our people so much. He loves you more than life itself. We both do." I whispered.

He turned again and I knew he was starting to wake up. I sighed, wishing he could get some more sleep. He slowly opened his eyes and smiled when he saw me. I finished feeding Falathiel and brought her over to her father. He took her eagerly and held her up in the air.

"~Good morning my precious daughter.~"

She giggled and waved her arms around. I laughed a bit got dressed while he played with her. I went back and sat on the bed with him.

"I wish you could get some more rest."

"Believe me when I say I do as well. But as I have said before, a king's duty is never ending."

I pursed my lips and then had an idea.

"What if I took over for you? Only for a few days until you have had some rest."

"No my love I could not ask that of you."

"I want to. And you need some more time with Falathiel. I will take over for you."

"And what if she needs to be fed?"

I smiled.

"I have some bottles for that. I have been thinking about this for a few days now. They are down in the healing ward. Just ask Vastriel and she will know what to do."

He nodded and I kissed him. We had not had much alone time together since Falathiel was born, so moments like this were worth it. I pulled back and stroked his cheek.

"I will see you tonight then. I love you."

He smiled and kissed me again.

"I love you too."

I looked at Falathiel and smiled. I stroked her head and then kissed her. With one last kiss for my husband I left.

Thranduil's POV

Falathiel fell asleep against my chest and then I fell asleep as well. I woke up to the sound of her crying and I left for the healers ward.

"Vastriel?"

She came into the room and smiled.

"~Good morning my lord. And good morning to you little princess.~"

I smiled and Falathiel continued to cry.

"~Aleena told me to come to you when she was hungry. She has kindly taken over my duties so I may spend time with our daughter.~"

She handed me a bottle and I looked at her.

"~What do you want me to do with it?~"

She smiled and showed me how to feed her. I felt proud of myself. Silivrenniel had always taken care of Legolas when he was a baby. Feeding my own daughter made me feel proud.

Aleena's POV

Thranduil's duties as king were difficult, but I happily carried out all of them. I hoped he was doing well with Falathiel.

"~My lady queen.~"

I turned to an elf and he held out a scroll.

"~What is this?~"

"~The details for the Feast of Starlight.~"

I nodded and looked them over.

"~There is also news that the Lady Arwen is coming.~"

I smiled and looked at him. I had become good friends with Arwen when I was in Imladris.

"~This is wonderful news! And I am certain Thranduil….I mean the king shall be excited by this as well.~"

He bowed and walked off with a smile. I sighed and then smiled.

 _I am so used to being with him I sometimes forget he is king._

I practically skipped back to my chambers, eager to see my husband and baby. I opened the door and smiled at what I saw. Thranduil was asleep in his favorite chair. I closed the door softly and walked forward. I bent down and kiss his lips. I should have learned by now that the slightest touch would wake him up. I smiled at him and he smiled.

"Where is Falathiel?"

"With Legolas and Tauriel."

I smiled.

"So we are alone?"

He nodded and then pulled my lips down to his. He pulled me hard and I landed in his lap. I pulled away with a smile and he gave me that wicked smile of his. He let my hair down from the pins and braids and ran his fingers through it.

"How was everything today?" I asked.

"Perfect. And you? Have you grown tired of being a queen?"

I laughed with him and shook my head.

"No, because I knew you were getting some rest and spending time with the baby. I will take over for you again tomorrow if you wish."

"No I cannot ask you to do that."

I put my finger to his lips and smiled.

"You do not have to. I want to. Yes it may be tiring, but I want you to have time to relax."

He smiled and kissed my finger. I smiled and he lovingly stroked my cheek. I let my hand wander down to his chest and I started to unclasp his robe. It fell open and I ran my fingers on his exposed skin. I pulled him forward so I could lift his tunic up and toss it aside. He leaned forward for a kiss but I stopped him.

"Are you not forgetting something?"

He chuckled and slowly started to unlace my dress. I was expected to wear a dress when I took over for him. His cold fingers touched my skin and I sighed with a smile. He slid it down my shoulders and then moved to kiss my neck. He sucked hard and I moaned loudly.

"Thranduil! Thranduil!"

He stood up and I wrapped my legs around his waist. He carried me over to our bed and laid me down. I smiled and he pulled the rest of my dress off. His robe was discarded and only his trousers remained. He crawled back over me and his long blond hair fell over his shoulders. I smiled up at him and trailed my finger down his chest. His eyes fluttered closed and I took advantage of that by pushing him onto his back. I kissed down his hard body to the ties of his trousers. I smiled evilly as I decided to tease him a little. I kissed his hot erection through the fabric of his trousers. He was watching me and I felt as though his eyes were staring into my soul. I dragged the materiel over his erection and he groaned. I tossed them to the floor and then kissed him.

"Aleena!"

I smirked and gently stroked along his length. He was strangling the sheets, his knuckles turning white. I decided to take mercy on him and I licked over the head before descending on him. He cried out my name and I hollowed my cheeks before bobbing up and down.

"Oh Aleena…"

I knew if I kept going he would come too soon. I reluctantly stopped and then kissed his abdomen. I let my tongue play around his navel before kissing up his chest. I flicked my tongue over his nipple and he moaned softly. Finally I reached his warm lips. He wrapped one arm around my waist and put his free hand on the back of my head. His tongue slipped into my mouth and stroked mine. I pulled back and started to grind myself against him. He grabbed my hips and his fingers dug into my skin. I grinded harder until I was aching for him. I lifted myself up a bit and then slammed myself down on him. He pulled my chest to his as he moaned my name. He started to move my hips and I moaned. He sat up and started to thrust up into me.

"AH! Oh yes! Yes Thranduil!" I moaned.

He latched his lips to my neck and began to suck and bite at the soft skin. I put my hand on the back of his head to keep him, it felt so good. He started to thrust faster and then he pushed me onto my back. He pounded into me like never before. We had not been able to do this since Falathiel was born so I knew why he was being so rough. Not that I minded, I was enjoying it. Perhaps enjoying it too much.

Thranduil's POV

I was slamming myself into her body as a pace I did not know I was capable of. She was a moaning mess and then I felt her walls tighten around me. I kissed her lips as she came and I kept thrusting. She brushed her fingers over the tip of my ear and I could not hold back any longer.

"ALEENA!"

I came for a long time. I could no longer hold myself up and I collapse on her. She immediately wrapped her arms around me and I smiled.

"We need to start doing this more often." She said breathlessly.

"Hmm…I agree. We can go again in a few minutes." I murmured.

She laughed softly and I felt her fingers running through my hair.

"You touched my ears on purpose did you not?"

It was not so much a question as a statement.

"Maybe I did. Maybe it was just a happy accident." she said.

I chuckled and lifted myself so I could kiss those big lips of hers.


	22. First Words

Chapter 22

First Words

Aleena's POV

I continued to take over for my husband for the next several days. I realized then why he needed so many massages, his duty was difficult. Never the less I performed each task to the best of my abilities. The day Arwen arrived I stopped everything I was doing and went to meet her.

"Arwen! Mellon nin!"

She smiled at me and I embraced her.

"Aleena! I have missed you. My father and brothers send their regards."

"I have missed you as well. Come you must be hungry after your journey."

She followed me to the kitchens and I was stopped by a guard.

"My lady queen!"

Arwen looked at me with happiness and surprise.

"Queen?"

I smiled and nodded before turning to the guard.

"~What is it?~"

"The king requests your presence right away!"

My eyes widened.

"Falathiel!"

I ran as fast as I could to my rooms and burst through the door. Thranduil nearly jumped through the ceiling.

"What happened? Is she alright?" I asked.

He was too stunned to answer. Falathiel looked at me and smiled.

"Ada!"

My eyes went wide and I ran to my little girl. I lifted her into the air and smiled.

"Can you say nana?" I asked.

"Ada!"

Thranduil laughed and I narrowed my eyes at him.

"Na-na." I said slowly.

"Nada!"

Thranduil started laughed and I repeated myself.

"Na…na."

I smiled and nodded.

"Yes! Good girl, I am so proud of you!"

I lifted her into the air and she laughed. I looked at Thranduil.

"Aha!"

He laughed again and then came and put his arms around us.

"She will be talking in no time. She is already trying to walk." he told me.

I laid my head against his chest and smiled.

"I do not want her to grow up too fast." I said.

I felt his lips on my hair.

"We can always have more, but I know what you mean. Legolas grew up too fast as well."

I smiled when he suggested having another child.

"You want more of my children?" I asked.

He lifted my face.

"I want as many children as you want. And of course I want your children. Look at Falathiel! She is the most beautiful elleth I have ever seen, because she takes after her mother."

I blushed and then there was a knock on the door.

"I can handle this."

I walked over and found Legolas on the other side. I smiled and let him in. He walked over to his sister and smiled at her.

"Arwen wants to meet her."

Thranduil looked at me.

"Why do you look to me? She is your daughter as well, and Arwen is a dear friend to me."

He smiled and nodded. We made our way to the throne and found Arwen waiting there. She smiled when she saw Falathiel.

"Oh my! Look at this beautiful elleth here!"

"This is Falathiel." I said.

She smiled.

"Arwen, it is good to see you again." said Thranduil.

"And you Thranduil. I am pleased to see you have found a wife and now have a beautiful child. For too long you were alone. Aleena has changed you." she said.

I smiled and so did Thranduil. He put his arm around me and looked into my eyes.

"That she has. And I love her for it."

I smiled and hugged him.

Thranduil's POV

Aleena had changed me beyond words. I loved her so much. I had a strong son and a beautiful daughter. I could not have asked for more. Legolas and Tauriel greeted Arwen warmly and we all went to the dining hall to share our dinner. The feast was tomorrow night and Aleena and I would be very busy. Arwen offered to take care of Falathiel while we were gone. Aleena and I were very grateful and happily accepted this offer.

Aleena and I awoke earlier than usual the next morning. We barely had time to eat let alone kiss good bye. Once I was out of my chambers I was swarmed by my council members. The only thing that kept me going was the fact that Aleena would look beautiful and we would finally introduce Falathiel to the entire kingdom. I was quite nervous though I did not know why.


	23. Memory

Chapter 23

Memory

Aleena's POV

Falathiel was nearing her twentieth birthday. She was quite mature for her age, Thranduil and I were proud of her. However, the forest had grown dark and dangerous over the years. We hardly ever let Falathiel leave the palace gates.

The feast of starlight was fast approaching. There were still times I would go to the overlook to see the mountain. Today was such a day.

"~Again, Aleena?~"

I sighed and Thranduil put his hands on my arms.

"~I came from that mountain, I know I did. But now because of that dragon I can never go back for answers.~" I said.

He kissed my shoulder and I closed my eyes.

"~I have a few more matters of business to see to before dinner.~"

I smirked and turned to face him.

"~Are you going to be on time?~" I asked.

He smiled a bit.

"~I should be. And if not, I am prepared to deal with the consequences.~"

I laughed and shook my head. He gave me a kiss and then left.

Thranduil's POV

The group was brought before me. They were all dwarves.

"Is it a crime to become lost in the forest?" asked one.

"It is a crime to travel the road of my people without leave."

I looked over them carefully and then saw him.

"It has been a long time since Thorin Oakenshield travel this far east. Where does your journey end?" I asked.

He glared at me. And then I heard running footsteps. I smiled when I saw my little girl come running in.

"Ada!"

She ran up and I lifted her into my arms.

"Thranduil. You promised me you would be on time tonight. Falathiel and I have been waiting."

I smiled when I saw Aleena. She smiled at me and I walked down to her. The dwarves were staring at her as though she were a ghost. I kissed her cheek and she looked at the dwarves. She frowned and then looked back at me. I set Falathiel down and looked at her.

"~Thranduil what are you doing?~" she asked.

Before I could answer, Thorin stepped forward.

"Aleena!"

Her eyes widened and she looked at him.

"I know your voice. How do you know me?" she asked.

He smiled at her and I felt uncomfortable.

"It is I, Thorin. My father raised you. Do you not remember me?" he asked.

Aleena was looking at him hard. I looked at my daughter.

"~Go find your brother.~"

She nodded and ran off.

"We were raised together, with Frerin and Dis? Our father Thrain? Our grandfather Thror?"

She started to slowly shake her head.

"No….I-I….NO! I do not want to remember!" she shouted.

She ran and I glared at them.

"It _is_ a crime to upset my wife!" I snarled.

Thorin gave me an intense glare.

"What did you say?"

I walked closer.

"Aleena is my wife! She is queen here! And I will not forgive anyone who upsets her!"

"She is my sister! I will never allow her to be with an elf like you!" he snarled.

"Enwenno hain!" I ordered.

The dwarves were taken away and I ran to find Aleena. She came before anything, even my duties as king. I found her in our chambers and Tauriel was already there with her.

"~Aleena it is alright. It is your choice to remember.~" she said in a soothing tone.

"~I was afraid this would happen! I have been so happy for the last twenty years and now this happens. I do not want anything to change! I am happy here with you, Legolas and my husband and my daughter! Why is this happening?~"

She started to cry and I pushed the doors open. She ran into my arms and I held her tightly.

"Shhh-hhh! Everything will be alright. I promised you nothing would ever change! Even if you were raised with that dwarf lord nothing will change between us my love." I said.

She held me tighter and continued to cry. Tauriel left and I led her to a chair.

"~Aleena please. It breaks my heart to see you cry.~" I said softly.

She tried to stop and eventually she did.

"~Thranduil I do not want to remember anymore. I cannot!~"

I stroked her hand with my thumb and she looked at me.

"~Thranduil I might be pregnant.~"

I stopped moving and I looked at her.

"~What do you mean 'might'?~" I asked.

"~Well I am a couple days late so it is possible. But please do not give it too much hope because I do not want to see you disappointed.~"

I smiled and kissed her.

"~If you are then I shall be overjoyed! And if not we can always try again.~" I said.

She smiled at me and touched my cheek.

"Thranduil please let the dwarves go. I do not want them here and I do not want to hold them prisoner. All they did was become lost. You and I both know the forest has grown dark and dangerous over the past few years."

I sighed and looked away from her.

"I know what they are going to do. I cannot let them go to that mountain. Should the dragon live and they waken it….."

I felt her hand on my shoulder and then it slid down my arm.

"~Thranduil, you know you cannot keep them here forever. No one deserves to be locked away forever. And if I really was raised with that dwarf…..then he is family. And I cannot allow my family to be locked away. And…..I do remember the names he told me. Please my love, release them.~" she said.

I turned and put my arms around her.

"~I will consider it. That is all I can promise you right now.~"

She sighed but nodded. I smiled and stroked her cheek.

"~Please do not be upset with me.~"

She laid her head against my chest.

"~I am not. I promise.~" she whispered.

I pushed her back so I could kiss her.

"I love you."

She smiled.

"I love you too."

Aleena's POV

When Thranduil went back to question the dwarf, Thorin, I followed.

"Some may imagine a noble quest is at hand. A quest to reclaim a homeland and slay a dragon. I myself suspect a more prosaic motive. Attempted burglary or something of the ilk." He turned and walked back towards Thorin. "You have found a way in."

Thorin did not move nor was there any sort of expression on his face.

"You seek that which would bestow upon you the right to rule. The Arkenstone. It is precious to you beyond measure. I understand that. There are gems in the mountain that I too desire. White gems of pure starlight."

I remembered Thranduil telling me about the heirlooms that Erebor had denied him so long ago. The ones his first wife had left to him.

"I offer you my help."

I nodded in approval.

"I am listening." said Thorin.

"My wife does not want to hold you prisoner here, so I will let you go. If you but return what is mine." said Thranduil.

Thorin turned away and walked back a bit.

"A favor for a favor?" he said.

"You have my word. From one king to another." Thranduil told him.

There was a moment of silence before Thorin spoke again.

"I would not trust Thranduil. The Great king! To honor his word should the end of all days be upon us!" he turned back. "YOU! LACK ALL HONOR! I have seen how you treat your friends. We came to you once, starving, homeless, seeking your help. But you turned your back! You turned away from the suffering of my people! And the inferno that destroyed us!"

He said something then that I did not understand and Thranduil walked right up to him.

"Do not talk to me of dragon fire! I know its wrath and ruin."

And then he shuddered. My mouth fell open as I saw a huge scar begin to spread across his face. The flesh was burned and one of his eyes were clouded and grey.

"I have faced the great serpents of the north."

He stepped back and the scar vanished.

"I warned your grandfather of what his greed would summon. But he would not listen." He began to walk up to his throne. "You are just like him."

He waved his hand and the guards came and took Thorin away.

"Stay here if you will and rot. A hundred years is a mere blink in the life of an elf. I am patient, I can wait."

Thranduil looked furious and I turned away. I had never know about that scar. He had always kept it concealed. When he came back that night I went to him. I touched the side of his face that held the scar.

"Show me your face." I whispered.

His eyes went wide.

"How do you…." He sighed. "You were listening."

I nodded.

"~I do not wish for you to look upon something so repulsive.~"

I smiled gently and stroked his cheek.

"~Please Thranduil my love. Let me see you.~" I said.

He sighed but then the scar revealed itself right beneath my hand. I smiled sadly.

"~I am sorry this happened to you. Now I understand even more why you did not fight the dragon. I am proud of what you did in there.~"

The scar went away and he hugged me tight.

"~I love you so much Aleena. You, Falathiel and Legolas.~" He said.

His voice shook slightly. It was the first time I had ever heard it do so. I smiled and closed my eyes.

"~No matter what mark is on your body, you will always be perfect to me.~"

He sucked in a breath and I stroked his back.

"~You have had a long day. Let us go to bed.~"

He pulled back and nodded. I smiled and took his hand and we got into bed. I put my arms around him and kissed his lips.

"~I will never think differently of you Thranduil. Nothing could ever change my feelings of love for you. No one could ever take me from you. I promise.~" I said softly.

He kissed me hard and then just held me.

Thranduil's POV

She was the best thing that had ever happened to me. Her and our beautiful daughter. She stood by me and was not afraid to set me straight. I smiled as I held onto her. Her soft brown hair and smooth creamy skin were only the surface of her beauty. Beneath the surface was her brave and loving heart, her courage and kindness.

"I love you." I whispered.

"I love you too."

I heard the door creak open and Falathiel came inside.

"Nana, Ada."

I smiled and walked over. I picked her up and smiled.

"~Father there are dwarves here.~" she said.

She was only twenty years old but she was small and she saw everything.

"~Yes there are. I do not want you to go near them do you understand?~"

She nodded and I smiled. I tucked one of her blond curls behind her ear and she looked at Aleena. I walked over and Aleena smiled and stroked her hair.

"~You should be asleep my little one.~"

"~I heard the dwarves. I wanted to go and see them.~"

"NO!" Aleena said.

We both looked at her in surprise.

"~No Falathiel. I want you to stay far away from them. And you stay with your big brother or Tauriel or your father and I. Am I understood?~"

She just nodded and I went to put her back to bed.


	24. I Remember

Chapter 24

I Remember

Aleena's POV

I was not pregnant unfortunately and my husband was a little disappointed. I promised him we would try harder.

Tonight was the feast of starlight. Vanmoriel had made me a new dress for the occasion. As always it was absolutely beautiful. There was something else I had to do so I made my way down to the dungeons.

"Thorin Oakenshield?" I called.

I saw his face come to the cell door and I walked forward.

"Aleena I thought you were dead. We all did! Our father, siblings and grandfather. Seeing you alive has given me so much joy."

I still could not remember.

"Forgive me, I still do not remember you. I remember your name and voice but not you."

"What did these elves do to you?"

I narrowed my eyes.

"They saved me from drowning, they gave me a home! I found the love of my life here! This is my home. And I am sorry I do not remember, believe me I wish I could. But I know I ran for a reason! Because I was almost raped!"

His eyes widened and tears filled mine. He put his hand on mine through the bars.

"Aleena….I am so sorry." he said.

I could hear the pain and regret in his voice. I looked at him and my eyes went wide. I remembered! I remembered everything. My childhood, my father and siblings. And my eldest brother stood right in front of me.

"Thorin!"

He smiled when he realized I remembered. I smiled and held onto his hands.

"I remember now! Thank you."

He smiled and kissed my hand.

"I never gave up hope that you were alive. Dis and I, we never gave up. Now when we get out of here you have to leave with us."

My smile slipped right off my face.

"No. I will not leave Thranduil."

"Aleena do you know what he did?!"

"He did not fight because he did not want to fight the dragon fire. He would not risk it. Thorin, brother….I love him. Please, please accept that." I begged.

He let go of my hands and stepped away from me.

"Thorin please…."

"When I get out I will kill him Aleena. He has turned you against me."

"NO!"

I sighed and Falathiel came running.

"No! You cannot kill ada!"

Thorin looked completely shocked.

"Please tell me the word 'ada' does not mean father."

"It does. This is mine and Thranduil's daughter, Falathiel. Your niece." I said.

Falathiel looked at him in wonder.

"You are my uncle?" she asked.

He scowled.

"No, I am not. And I am severely disappointed in you Aleena. Please leave him and come home. Bring your daughter and come home."

I shook my head.

"No. I love you Thorin. But I love him too. I married him because I love him. You always said you want to see me happy. Just like father did. And I could never take Falathiel away from him. He would die of heart break."

"So then let him die!"

Falathiel gasped and I glared at Thorin. I looked at my daughter.

"~Go find Legolas alright. I want you to stay with him until I come for you am I understood?~"

She nodded and ran off.

"Our father would be ashamed if he could see you now."

My eyes widened.

"What do you mean 'would be' ashamed?" I asked.

"He is gone Aleena. So is Frerin."

I covered my mouth with my hand and the tears came. I fell to my knees and cried.

"You have to choose. The elf or us." he said.

I looked at him in disbelief.

"I will not choose between my brother and my husband." I said.

He glared at me and turned his back.

"Thorin…."

He ignored me and I ran off. I stopped in an empty hallway and took several deep breaths. I headed to Legolas and Tauriel's room. Falathiel had fallen asleep between them. I smiled and went to pick her up. She turned and latched herself onto her brother. I chuckled softly. She did that a lot. I decided it would not be a bad thing for her to stay with her brother. I went back to Thranduil and found him pacing. When he saw me he walked forward and grabbed me.

"Where were you Aleena?!"

I took a deep breath and then hugged him.

"I remember everything. My life, my father, my siblings and grandfather. My brother Frerin and my father and grandfather are dead! Thorin and my sister Dis are all I have left. And Dis' sons, they are here too. Please my love, please release them! I am begging you."

He tightened his hold on me.

"He wanted me to go with him."

He sucked in a breath and I looked up into his eyes.

"He told me to choose between him and you and our daughter. I chose you and Falathiel. I will never leave you and our child. He told me to bring her but I would never take her away from you. I love you Thranduil. I choose you as I always have. I love you."

He kissed me hard on the lips and then rested his forehead against mine.

"I love you so much Aleena. Thank you! Thank you for not leaving me."

"I promised you once I would never leave you. I do not break my promises." I whispered.

I brought him over to the bed and sat him down. I pulled him to me and cradled his head. He liked it when I did that, it seemed to relax him.

"Where is Falathiel?"

"Asleep with Legolas and Tauriel. I did not want to wake her up, besides she is safe with Legolas."

"Legolas always wanted a little sister. He would be happy with any kind of sibling but he always wanted a sister. He never told me this, I just knew. And when his mother died…..well he thought he could never have a sibling. You were an angel in disguise. I can never let you go."

I chuckled.

"Believe me I am no angel. Our daughter is the angel, and Legolas and our next child will be as well." I said.

He smiled and held me tight. I loved my brother, but he was no longer my only family. I had a child and a husband now, but knowing he was angry with me…was breaking my heart. He hated me, all because I fell in love with someone he did not approve of. I held back my tears and when Thranduil fell asleep I left. I went back to the cells and tried to find one of my nephews. The only problem was that the cells were empty! All of them. I closed my eyes and listened closely. I could hear hurried footsteps and I ran after them. I saw a small creature trying to get them all into barrels. He stopped when he saw me and I walked down.

"Go. Go quickly."

He looked confused.

"You are letting us go?" asked one of my nephews.

I smiled smile.

"Yes, yes I am. My husband was wrong to keep you here and I am sorry I did not stop him. Thorin you are my brother even if you hate me now, and your nephews are also mine. Now go quickly and do not come back here. Hurry!" I said.

Thorin would not even look at me.

"I know you hate me brother. But I will always love you. Farewell and be careful. I will stall the guards as long as I can."

My nephews smiled at me and I winked. I heard someone shout.

"Go!"

I ran back up and found Tauriel. I heard them, they had found the cells empty. I could hear them coming our way. I heard a small shout and saw the hobbit fall through. I ran up to Tauriel and the guards.

"I founds the cells empty. I searched and I came down here. I do not know where they went."

She nodded and they left. I went back to Thranduil and found him still asleep. I sighed in relief. I had to make my story convincing so I shook him awake.

"Thranduil, the dwarves escaped!"

He sat straight up and got dressed.

"Go to Falathiel and stay with her." he commanded.

I nodded and did as he asked. I felt terrible for lying to him, but I had no other choice.


	25. I Must Try

Chapter 25

I Must Try

My brother and the other dwarves had escaped. I had to go after them, to stop them if I could. If I told Thranduil he would try and stop me. I hated doing it, but I left him a letter and then left. I knew he was going to kill me later.

Thranduil's POV

When I woke up Aleena was gone. I jumped put of bed and called her name. I found a letter on the desk and ran to open it.

 _Thranduil,_

 _Please forgive me my love but I had to go after my brother. You were right! That dragon must not be awakened. I have to try and stop them if I can. I was the one who let them go. I am so sorry! I could not let them be imprisoned here a moment longer. I WILL come back you know that. Take care of Falathiel while I am away. I love you so much!_

 _Aleena_

I sighed and slammed my hand down on the desk.

 _Only Aleena will ever be able to frustrate me like this._

I found Tauriel was also gone as was Legolas. Which meant that had probably gone after her.

"Ada?"

I knelt down and looked at my daughter.

"~What is it love?~"

"~Nana is gone. Where is she?~"

"~She…..she went to help her brother.~"

"Thorin Oakenshield?" She asked.

I nodded. To my surprise, she smiled.

"~She will be alright. Uncle Thorin would never hurt her. Even if he is sick.~"

I frowned.

"~What do you mean sick?~"

"~I do not know. When I was near he felt confused and lost.~"

My eyes went wide in horror.

 _He already has he dragon sickness! ALEENA!_

Falathiel looked very confused and I was very scared.

"~What is going on?~" she asked.

I did not know how to explain it to her. I just held her in my arms and closed my eyes.

"Do not worry my child. She will be alright, I am going to bring her back."

"I want to go with you."

"No! Absolutely not. It is far too dangerous. I need you to stay here and keep an eye on things."

She sighed and nodded. I kissed her forehead and prepared to leave.

Aleena's POV

I followed the river to Lake-Town and Legolas and Tauriel caught up with me.

"I am not going back, not yet. I have to stop my brother."

"We did not come to bring you back. We came to help you." Tauriel said.

I smiled and nodded. We ran forward and towards Lake-Town. By the time we got there it was dark. We found a dead guard at the gate and I glared.

"The big orc is mine." I hissed.

They did not argue with me and we ran faster. I heard a scream and went even faster. Tauriel ran up the stairs and Legolas went to the roof. I came up from the bottom and we quickly killed the orcs. I heard them shouting and I ran to the window. I saw the big one and glared at him. He had shot my nephew and he was going to pay for it. I jumped through the window and onto his back. He threw me off and I hit the ground hard.

"Aleena!"

Legolas jumped down and started to fight. I was going to help before I heard a scream of pain. I frowned and went up to the house. My eyes widened and I gasped when I saw my nephew on the floor. I ran forward and one of the dwarves stood up defensively.

"Stay away elf!"

I narrowed my eyes.

"That is my nephew on the floor! I will do whatever I need to help him. If you want to stop me then kill me."

I knelt down beside him. I saw his leg and then I looked at the other dwarves.

"Bofur went to get Kingsfoil. Oin said it would help." Fili told me.

There were still orcs outside. I had to find this Bofur before it was too late. I looked at Fili seriously.

"You stay with your brother. Do not let anything touch him."

"I promise."

I nodded and then ran out the door.

Thranduil's POV

I readied my army and then looked at Falathiel. I put my hands on her shoulders and smiled softly.

"~Make me proud as I know you will. I will come back soon with your mother. All of this will be over soon, I promise.~"

She simply nodded and I kissed her forehead. I mounted my elk and we left for Lake-Town. I had my most trusted captain remain with me little girl. She was still so small, but so strong.

It took us two days to reach Lake-Town. When we arrived no one was there. The town was burning but I saw no sign of the dragon.

"~My lord, rumors have spread that the dragon is dead.~"

I looked at him.

"~You are certain?~"

"~Yes. They say a man called Bard slew him.~"

I smiled in relief and looked at Dale.

"~They will have gone to Dale.~"

We moved on and I hoped and prayed Aleena was safe.

Aleena's POV

Legolas and Tauriel went after the bigger orc and I ran back to my nephew. Tauriel had managed to save him. He was asleep and I went over to him.

"I swear to you, I will destroy that orc for what he did to you. I will not rest until I have done so. He will NEVER hurt you again. I will die first." I said softly.

I took his hand and gave it a squeeze.

"Bur first, I have to save your uncle."

I kissed his forehead and then turned to Fili and the other two dwarves.

"Who are you exactly?" asked the older one.

"I am Aleena. Daughter of Thrain, and sister to Thorin. I was raised with him and our brother and sister."

Fili smiled at me.

"Thorin told us stories about you. I can see now that they were all true."

I smiled at him.

"You take care of your brother. And I will take care of mine."

He nodded and I took a deep breath. I walked towards the door and someone grabbed my wrist. I turned around and looked at Kili.

"Please save him." he said.

I turned and held his hand.

"I will do whatever it takes. But right now your job is to heal."

He nodded and I looked at Tauriel.

"I will look after him."

I nodded and then left. I went straight for the mountain. It was a long way but I would not stop. When I reached Dale I stopped to catch my breath. I looked up at the mountain.

"I will not let you suffer the same fate as our grandfather. I will not let you suffer." I said.

I took a deep breath and then kept going. As I was running, the dragon came bursting out of the mountain. My eyes went wide. He was coming to Lake-Town. I turned back and saw Tauriel with them. I trusted her to take care of my nephews. I kept running until I found a boat.

The town was still burning by the time I got to the mountain. I ran inside and then stopped to catch my breath.

"THORIN!? THORIN WHERE ARE YOU!?"

I started looking for him, but in the darkness, I tripped and hit my head.


	26. I Beg You

Chapter 26

I Beg You

When I woke up I was in a cell.

"You have got to be joking."

I stood up and grabbed the bars.

"THORIN! THORIN YOU GET DOWN HERE RIGHT NOW!"

For a long time all I heard was silence. Then finally I heard soft footsteps. It was the hobbit.

"Where is my brother?"

He looked nervous.

"He is…speaking with your husband."

My eyes went wide.

"Oh no… Please you must let me out of here!"

"I would if I could. Thorin has been keeping the key with him at all times. I am so sorry."

I sighed and looked down.

"Get back to Thorin before he realizes you are gone. Quickly." I said.

He sighed but then left. I could not give up. I had a daughter waiting for me at home and I could not let Thranduil and Thorin wage war on each other. The cell door was old and a few hinges were lose. I threw myself at the door again and again. Eventually I started to kick as hard as I possibly could. I managed to loosen it just enough to crawl under it. I knew this mountain like the back of my hand. I had to get out of the mountain and in between them before they did something stupid. I ran up the stairs and everything was going well. Then someone grabbed my arm tightly.

Thranduil's POV

I looked up at the dwarf king.

"I will put the next one between your eyes!"

I smirked and I heard my people aim their arrows.

"Bring her forward!"

I frowned and then my heart nearly stopped.

"ALEENA!"

He had my beloved wife!

"~Lower your arrows!~"

They did so and I got off my elk.

"Let her go! I will give you whatever you want! Just let her go! Give him the Arkenstone! GIVE IT TO HIM NOW!"

Never did I think I would be begging to a dwarf. But I would do anything to keep Aleena safe. Bard was giving me a torn look.

"She is my sister and you took her from me! I should kill you just for that."

"Thorin stop it! Please!"

He pushed her back and I clenched my fists.

"Very well I will leave! But please, please give her back to me!" I begged.

He did not answer.

"I am begging you! Please let her go! We have a child back home waiting for us…."

"THIS IS HER HOME!"

I had to control my anger.

"Please! I will give you anything! I will do anything! Our daughter needs her and so do I!"

He just stared at me. I stood up and grabbed the Arkenstone from Bard.

"Here! You can have it back!"

I did not care what I had to do, all I wanted was to have my wife back.

"Throw it up here."

"Not until you let her go." I said.

He glared at me and brought Aleena back. I could see a few of the other dwarves and the Halfling trying to free her.

"Uncle let her go! She has a child!"

Aleena could free herself if she wanted, but I also knew that she would never fight against her family.

Aleena's POV

"Thorin let me go. I do not want to fight you!"

He still would not let go of me. The last thing I wanted to do was harm my family. But my family was not just Thorin anymore. I fought back tears as I freed myself from him. I pushed him back and ran for the rope. Thorin ran after me but some of the other dwarves stopped him. I climbed down and Thranduil ran to me.

"Aleena!"

He wrapped his arms around me and I closed my eyes. I started to cry. I had fought against my own brother, and it was breaking my heart.

"Shhh! There, there. You are safe now." he whispered.

He ordered one of the guards forward and looked them.

"Take the queen back to Dale. Do not leave her side for anything."

"Thranduil I am not leaving."

I looked at him before looking at Thorin.

"Thorin! Please stop this! I beg of you!"

He only glared at me. I felt my heart begin to break again.

"Our family would be ashamed of what you are doing now! Is this what mother and father would want to see?"

"If you go with him, you are no family to me."

My eyes went wide and my heart shattered into a thousand pieces. I slowly fell but Thranduil caught me. I held onto him as tightly as I could. How could he have said such a thing?

"How dare you! She loves you!" Thranduil shouted.

"It is your fault! You turned her against me!" Thorin barked.

Tears were pouring down my face and I could not stop them.

"I suppose she also gave you the Arkenstone!" He shouted.

"No! I gave it to them!"

I looked up as Bilbo walked forward.

"You? You would steal from me?" Thorin asked.

"Steal from you? No, I may be a burglar but I like to think I'm an honest one. I am willing to let it stand against my claim."

"Against your claim? You have no claim you miserable rat!"

"I was going to give it to you, many times I wanted to. But-"

"But what, thief?!" The dwarf king snarled.

"You are changed Thorin! The dwarf I met in Bag End would never have gone back on his word. He would never have doubted the loyalty of his kin. And he especially would not treat his sister that way. Especially since you told me how long you had been looking for her!" said the hobbit.

"Do not speak to me of loyalty. Throw him from the rampart!"

My eyes widened and I gasped. Thranduil also looked shocked. No one moved and then Thorin lunged forward.

"NO!"

I pulled away from Thranduil and ran for the rope. That was when Gandalf walked forward.

"If you do not like my burglar then please, do not damage him. Return him to me!"

Thorin let Bilbo go and he slid down the rope. I looked at him with concern.

"Are you alright?"

He nodded quickly and I went back to Thranduil.

"Give us your answer. Will you have peace, or war?" Bard asked.

Thorin looked at us.

"I will have war."

"Thorin no! Please!"

"SILENCE!"

Thranduil's POV

I had only seen Aleena get angry once in the time I had known her. But looking at her now, I knew that she was beyond angry. This was rage!

"HOW DARE YOU! HOW DARE YOU TRY TO SILENCE ME! I AM YOUR SISTER! YES, I LOVE THRANDUIL. I DO NOT CARE IF YOU APPROVE, BUT YOU HAVE NO RIGHT TO TALK TO ME LIKE THAT THORIN OAKENSHIELD! FATHER WOULD BE ASHAMED OF YOU! THIS IS NOT THE BEHAVIOR OF A KING! RIGHT NOW YOU ARE NO KING AND I HAVE HALF A MIND TO DESTROY THAT DAMNED STONE! A REAL KING DOES NOT NEED A STONE TO MAKE HIMSELF A KING!" she roared.

Dead silence followed her speech. I just stared at her. She was breathing hard and a glare was on her face. I slowly looked at Thorin. He looked absolutely dumbstruck. No one said anything for a good long while. She took the stone from me and held it up.

"You either stop this now, or I destroy the curse on our family! Make your choice, brother!"

Thorin remained speechless.

"Thranduil give me your sword, now."

I hesitated and she took it by herself.

"You have fifty seconds." she said.

Aleena had never been so ferocious since I had met her.

"If you destroy that stone…I will give you nothing but pain."

She arched her brow and brought the pummel of my sword down on the stone. It shattered and she made sure all pieces were turned to dust. My eyes widened and then looked at Thorin. His eyes were wide and his jaw was hanging open. Aleena was staring him down.

"I should have done that when grandfather got sick. I think I made up for that with you. If you try and bring pain upon my husband or daughter…I will have no choice but to fight you. So I am warning you now Thorin, leave us be." she said.

She looked, every inch, the royal she was. I was proud of her.

"I do not want to fight with you. We grew up together and were always the best of friends. I am begging you not to go through with this. This is not the brother I know." she said.

He did not answer her, he just stared at her. No one spoke and no one did anything. Then we heard it. The unmistakable sound of marching.


	27. The Queen

Chapter 27

The Queen

Aleena's POV

Thranduil pulled me back to him. I looked east and saw none other than cousin Dain.

"Dain." I whispered.

Thranduil put me on his elf and then mounted him behind me.

"Ironfoot." he growled.

Thorin and the others started to cheer. Dain came forward on a battle pig.

"Good morning! How are we all?"

Dain had a terrible temper. He and Thorin were alike, but Thorin had always been more reasonable.

"I have a wee proposition for you, if you wouldn't mind giving me a few moments of your time. Would you consider….JUST SHOVING OFF!? All of you right now!"

I had to do something! I jumped off the elk and ran forward.

"Aleena!"

The guards made way for me and I stood between the elves and the dwarves.

"Dain stop!"

"Aleena? Is that you!?"

"Yes, dear cousin it's me. You need to stop, and Thranduil so do you meleth nin. This all has to stop."

"Whose side are you on lass? Your people's? Or this woodland fairy?"

I took a deep breath.

"My husband is not a woodland fairy. And I am on no one's side here. I'm on my family's side. And my family is with the elves _**and**_ dwarves. My husband and daughter," I looked at Thranduil. "and my brother, sister and nephews. And you Dain." I looked at Thorin. "I will not let my family fight each other. I'll die first." I said.

I looked between the two kings.

"Please make the right choice Thorin." I whispered.

Thranduil rode forward but I held up my hand to stop him.

"I know you brother. I know you have a good heart. You know what you must do. What would our grandfather do? Our mother?"

He'd known our mother longer than I had. I could see the emotions in his eyes swirling around. What I saw most of all, was pain. Before I could say anything, I felt trembling. Then it happened. The worms burst from the ground, and then the orcs.

"The hordes of hell are upon us! To battle! To battle Sons of Durin! Aleena get back to the mountain! Take the princess back!"

Three dwarves came and took me back. They took me back to Thranduil.

"Go princess! Stay safe!"

I bowed my head. I noticed the elves weren't moving forward. I looked at Thranduil.

"Thranduil!"

He looked at me and rode forward.

"~Move them forward! Have them help!~"

He seemed frozen. I ran to the front.

Thranduil's POV

My wife ran up and ordered them forward. They all ran forward and I came to my senses. I drew my sword and charged. I had never seen her fight this way. She was fast, almost non-eye catch-able. After a while I realized she was moving towards the mountain. She was going to try and save her brother. I ordered a group of guards to stay with her so she would make it safely.

Aleena's POV

I made it to the mountain. I grabbed the rope and climbed up. Fili grabbed my wrist and pulled me up.

"Please help him lass." Balin said.

"That's why I'm here. Everyone stay here, I'll help my brother see reason."

They nodded and Kili looked a little scared. I put my hand on his shoulder and smiled.

"Everything will be alright. I promise."

He nodded and I hugged him tightly before leaving. I went straight to the throne hall.

"Thorin!?"

My voice echoed off the walls but there was no answer. I walked towards the treasury and found him in the gallery of the kings.

"Thorin Oakenshield!"

He looked at me.

"This ends now. You don't deserve to wear our grandfather's crown. Wake up and remember the man you really are."

He just stared at me. I walked up and slapped him across the face.

"I want my brother back. And if I have to fight you to get him back…. So be it!"

He still just stared at me.

"Aleena?"

Something in his eyes changed. Tears suddenly welled in his eyes.

"Aleena I'm so sorry!"

He pulled me into his arms and I cried.

"Thank Durin! You're back!"

"Oh my sweet sister."

I pulled back with a smile.

"They need help. Thorin we need you."

He nodded and kissed my forehead.

"Thank you. Now we must go."

He started to leave but I grabbed his hand.

"Thorin…. What about Thranduil?"

He sighed and nodded.

"I don't approve."

"Do you know why he didn't face the dragon? I was there, I know."

He waited and I took a deep breath.

"I was watching it happen from the outlook in the palace. I was scared because he and my friend were traveling there. He told me he could risk the lives of his people… he couldn't risk not seeing me again. Thorin, he loves me. He loves me so much, and our daughter." I said.

He looked towards the gate and then back to me.

"Did he regret his decision not to help?"

"Yes and no. He is still angry."

"Angry?"

"Those gems that grandfather denied him… his first wife left them to him. Her name was Silivrenniel. Thorin our family had no right to keep those from him. He misses her every day. Yes he loves me, but she was his first love and the mother of his only son. He regretted not helping because I knew that came from Erebor, that I must have had family there. He told me several times that he hoped the dwarf who took me in was still alive, and that he would find me. He took care of me. I had his child because I love him. Please brother, please understand."

He looked back towards the gate. When he turned back, he took my hands.

"I understand. I don't like him, but I will not get in your way. If you love him I will accept this. If he makes you happy then that's all that matters."

I smiled and hugged him tightly.

"I love you brother."

"And I love you. Now we must go."

I nodded and we ran back towards the gate.

Thranduil's POV

I heard a horn coming from Erebor. I looked towards the mountain. The barricade was smashed and I saw the dwarves and my wife come through. I couldn't help but smile. Only Aleena would be able to get through to that dwarf.


End file.
